Daughter of a Boy who lived
by LizzyMarch
Summary: Harry's only daughter not only child is starting Hogwart's
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock started buzzing as I opened my eyes to the new day. Gawd, was it always this bright? I look over at the clock and grumble at the time.  
"Darling, you must get up now or you will miss the train."

"Yes, Mum." I drag my feet and look in the mirror. My red hair is in frenzy, and I know I won't be able to straiten it the muggle way, so I walk downstairs. "Mum, will you fix my hair." She simply flicks her wand and it is strait. I smile at my new reflection.

"Ginny, have you seen my tie." My father walks in and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Darling, I put it in the closet.

"Oh, right." He kisses Mum a thanks, and then winks at me.

"Darling, don't forget that you are supposed to be home early tonight." My dad nods, and then turns to leave.

"Harry, this is going to be your last time seeing our daughter till Christmas."

"Oh, right. Lily, remember this, don't get in trouble, listen to all your professors, and don't give Aunt Hermione a reason to send an owl." I giggled.

"Okay, Dad, I promise not to do anything that you ever did."

"That is my girl." He hands me a package, and I raise an eyebrow. "Don't open that in front of your mother," he whispers in my ear as he hugs me goodbye. I smile and say good-bye. Mom raises her eyebrow as he kisses her goodbye again. She pulls her red hair into a bun then smiles at me.

"Well, eggs for your goodbye breakfast." I nod and sit down. All of my luggage is sitting by the door, except for my wand. That is in my pocket where I intend to keep it. I look at Mum as my older brother walks downstairs. "Al, did you get all of your things packed?" He nodded. "Then will you go upstairs and get James and Sirius down here?"

"Sure." He shook his black hair and walked back upstairs. I was so excited. I didn't have to wake up the boys this morning, because it was my first year at Hogwarts. Mum put a big plate of eggs in front of me and I began to eat.

"Mum, do you think, considering what you and Dad got into your first year at Hogwarts, that I am doomed to get into trouble like Al did his first year?" My mum started laughing.

"Darling, I think there are good chances you think you will need to get into trouble, but leave that to the boys." I smiled. My mum tried to change the subject. "So, what should I name the baby?"

"I don't know, how about Tonks?"

"No, as much as I love are favorite friend, no." I smiled. "Oh, if we don't leave now we will miss the train."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked hurriedly through the platforms. Mum smiled brightly at every muggle we met, and I tried hard not to laugh thinking of what Grandma would have been doing. Definitely not what Mum was. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Ron!" Sirius started screaming.

"Well hullo my favorite family." He smiled brightly. "I was just seeing my family off. Not that I won't be flying up to stay with my wife, but I wanted to give them a proper farewell." I smiled.

"So I will get to see you this year?"

"Well, of course Lily, that way I can keep an eye on you." I started giggling.

"So, sis, how is Harry and my little niece or nephew inside you."

"They are both fine, in fact Harry just got on another case."

"Another one and he does all of this while I am on vacation? I thought we were partners. The man does more as an Auror when he works alone." Mum smiled.

"I wouldn't be too worried. Now sorry Ron, but as you know I have two children to deliver on platform nine and three-quarters." Uncle Ron said goodbye to all of us and we headed for the platform. Mum had us all run through and I felt a tingle of excitement that I had never felt before as I ran through the barrier. This time, I was the one who was leaving, and this time I was going to learn new things...

/\

I walked through the train trying to find a compartment. Al had already left me for his third year friends and his girlfriend. I was about to just open a compartment and hope for the best when I heard a voice behind that sounded familiar.

"Hey, Lily, are you shunning us or something." I turned around to see Carrie, my cousin looking at me. She smiled as she twirled her coffee hair. "We have space in this compartment. I walked up and looked at the sign one of the kids had written on the window. It said in very neat handwriting 'Weasley Club'. I smiled

"I don't know, I am a true Potter."

"Yeah, but you are half Weasley, your mum counts." I smile and bring my stuff in. I look at the nine Weasley's sitting around the compartment. There were two of Uncle Fred's, one of Uncle George, one from Percy, and the list goes on.

"Wow, and to think we are all first years." I mumbled under my breath. "You guys, I think it's time to face reality, we aren't going to fit in here, I will find another compartment. I turn and Carrie followed me out.

"Thanks, not that I don't love my sister or our cousins, but it is hard to breathe in there." I let out a smile and we both slipped into a compartment. In there I looked at the two boys and a girl just hanging out. The boy closest to me was fiddling with his wand. His brown hair hung in his eyes and he already had his robes on. He looked like an actor I had once seen on what the muggles call a telly. The other boy had sandy blond hair that also was long, but he had an odd curve keeping it out of his eyes. The girl was wearing an unbelievably short skirt and was looking at the split ends of her long blonde hair. I smiled; time to put on the Potter charm.

"Hi, you lot first years, too?"

"Yeah, we are all hiding from that one first year who is trying to use the many spells he learned."

"Oh, I feel bad for him; my dad has been letting me use his wand for years. I am Lily, and this is Carrie, my cousin." I purposely left out my last name, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"I am Emma." Emma nodded to me.

"Derrick and this is my mate Jeff." The boy with the blonde hair introduced himself with a smile and punched Jeff. I smiled and took a seat next to Emma and Carrie followed my example. They all went back to normal, trying to think of a conversation. "I heard the Transfiguration teacher is brutal." Derrick said. I had only just met him, but he seemed to be comfortable and I decided I liked him best of everyone.

"Yeah, we should know," I smiled at Carrie, "She is our aunt."

"Wait, you are related to Professor Weasley?"

"Yeah, she is nice, but strict. Actually, she and my dad were best friends along with her husband back during their Hogwarts days." The whole compartment goes silent. I realized I said too much, everyone knows Aunt Hermione is best friends with Harry Potter.

Emma is the first to work up the guts. "That means you're... you're Lily Potter. Harry Potter's daughter."

I nervously twirl my red hair. "Only by blood," I tried to joke. Jeff and Carrie are the only ones who laugh. I look at Carrie sending her a pleading look.

"Okay, okay, I know you are wondering, 'what is it like to be the niece of the famous Harry Potter', well, not very good. To tell you the truth his gifts at Christmas are rubbish, and he is always signing autographs when he takes us all out." I start laughing, letting Carrie's diva shine through. Emma tries to take her seriously, but in the end curiosity kills her.

"So, does your dad like, always tell you stories about his life? Does he always come home late from fighting evil? Are your parents happy together, because my mum always says he would be the ultimate sh--?"

"Actually, my dad always says if we want to find out about him we should read the million books out about him." Emma paused, obviously disappointed that I wasn't as into my father's fame as she was. "Oh, and my mom and dad love each other, they are on their fifth child." Carrie laughed. "So, any of you have famous parents?"

"No, we are all boring." Emma leaned back on her seat and pouted. I smiled.

"Trust me, it is boring." We all talked when the compartment door slid open.

"Hello all you fellow first-years." I looked at the boy who walked in, unimpressed. He was scrawny and his greasy hair needed to be washed. He was tall, and would be attractive if he new the definition of personal hygiene.

"Hello, I am Lily, that's Emma, Carrie, Jeff, and Derrick." They all flashed me a grateful look at the fact that they didn't have to introduce themselves.

"Charles Goyle, at your service."

"Wow, I think I have heard of your father...didn't he win a pie eating contest last week?" Carrie elbowed me in the stomach and I let out a breath.

"Learn your place, my father may be stupid, but I am far from it." I looked up at him, unafraid.

"Wow, now I remember that name, he was one of Draco Malfoy's goons back in my father's day."

"And who would your father be?"

"Harry Potter," I smiled. This time I said it with pride.

"Oh, nice, the Potty himself reproduced."

"Yeah, a whole lot better than your father did, I see." Charles glared at me and struck out his wand, but before he could even think about it, my wand was out and pointed perfectly. "Experillamus!" He flew against the door (which he had shut, smart one) and fell limp to the floor. Carrie and Emma rushed over to congratulate me and I smiled proudly, until the door opened.

"What is going on in here?" I gulped a women in ginger hair was looking at me. She expected an answer. There wasn't a speck of dust on her black robes and her hair was pulled tight hiding the messy waves I knew was there. "Answer me, Lily, Carrie?"

"Well, you see, Aunt Hermione, he was the one who was threatening me, I was just protecting myself." I looked at her innocently.

"Lily Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself. I don't want to give you a detention as a first year. That goes for you to," She kicked at Charles on the floor. "Consider this your one and only warning." I looked down at the floor; Aunt Hermione could make me ashamed of myself without thinking. I looked up at her glaring eyes.

"I promise I will try to do better."

"Good. Now, all of you better put your robes on, we have almost arrived." She left and we all pulled robes over our clothes. Charles snuck out with about as much dignity as a turtle has. I smiled as the train came to a lurching halt.

"So, I heard Uncle Fred and Uncle George are doing well with their business still."

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle George are great, and with both Kiera and I at Hogwarts, Dad only has three more children to put through." I thought of the whole Weasley clan. They had all become successful in one way or another. Even Grandpa. I walked out whispering a hello to Kiera. She smiled. It amazed me how different she was from her twin, with her Weasley red hair and her pale blue eyes. I looked at Carrie and her dark green eyes. It was so weird. I looked over and smiled, because there stood a big man with a huge smile on his face, stroking the gray on his beard.

"Firs years over 'ere. Quick now, quick now." I came up and gave Hagrid a huge smile. "Well, 'ello Lily. 'ow are you?"

"Fine Hagrid, how are you?"

"Jus' fine, jus' fine." He stood up strait so the first years could gather around his looming form. "Alrigh' we will be boatin' over to 'ogwarts." All the kids without brothers and sisters looked around excitedly. I just stood whispering to Emma asking her how she knew Jeff and Derrick.

"Oh, they are old chaps, we live close to each other," she whispered back. "So you are related to all the Weasleys?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." We both giggled. I looked over at Derrick and saw that he was looking at me. We both quickly looked away and my cheeks got very warm.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Oh, I am not, I am just cold out here." I quickly rubbed my cheeks trying to force it away. We all split into groups of six and I found myself with the compartment I was with and another girl who introduced herself as Cara Creavey. We all boated over and reached the castle just as it started raining. I quickly said a charm that formed a bubble over me so I wouldn't get wet, but obviously no one else had taken a minute to learn any charms because they all tried to cover themselves with their cloaks. We all walked in and were greeted by my aunt.

"Hello, children. Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Weasley."

"Oh, god, not another one." Everyone snickered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me, is there something you would like to say about my family." Aunt Hermione's eyes bored into the boy who had said it and he looked at the floor, dumbfounded and afraid. "As I was saying, soon you will go into the hall and be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The hat will sort you, so wait for your name to be called." She opened the doors and slipped through.

"Brutal, I know, but she is my aunt." I whispered to Derrick, who happened to be right next to me." He lowered his eyes and didn't say a word. I just looked at him for a second but didn't have a chance to say anything because my aunt had opened the door and beckoned us to come in.

We all slowly walked in, looking at the tables and their gear. They were all decorated with the names flowing in banners so that we could see them. I smiled at my brother over at the Gryffindor table, silently praying to get in there. I walked up and stood with Emma, Carrie, and Kiera. Aunt Hermione walked up and looked at the hat, who suddenly made a face and started singing.

i _In a time of celebration_

_We sit in this place_

_Looking at students_

_Old and brand new_

_And I sit to sort_

_Sort to have them sit_

_Hufflepuff Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin Gryffindor_

_Which is yours_

_For evermore_

_I hope what you seek_

_Is what you receive_

_For you are sorted_

_According to mind_

_Not fate_

_Let us hope your house_

_Is one you don't hate _ /i 

I looked at the hat, confused. I had always heard of long songs, but this one was short. I wondered, but soon nerves got to me and I had to watch the sorting.

"Aarkan, Aidan, my aunt's voice broke the silence of voices. A small, nervous boy walked up and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched the brim of his head

"Slytherin." My skin crawled. Horrible people got into Slytherin. I looked at Carrie and she nodded in silent agreement. The list went on and I semi-zoned out.

"Gary, Emma" This caught my attention as Emma climbed the steps with beauty and grace. I understood when I saw a flash of eyeliner and lip-gloss that Emma liked to be looked at. The hat sat on her head and pondered.

"Well, you are a hard one. Well, I guess if I had to put you anywhere it would be...Gryffindor!" I smiled. Hopefully I had the same fate.

"Goyle, Charles." I glared as he climbed the steps. The hat obviously new who I knew, because he pondered this, too.

"Well, obviously Slytherin." I rolled my eyes. The list went on, and I got bored again. Jeff got into Gryffindor, also, much to my satisfaction. I was picking at my fingernails when I had to jump at a name.

"Malfoy, oh, this name is smudged." Aunt Hermione touched it with her wand and I looked at her, wanting her to say the name. "Oh, here it is, Malfoy,


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Malfoy, oh, this name is smudged." Aunt Hermione touched it with her wand and I looked at her, wanting her to say the name.

"Oh, here it is, Malfoy, Derrick."

I gasped louder than I should of, because five people looked at me. I clasped my hand over my mouth and suddenly everything made sense. Him blowing me off, him being uncomfortable at my name. I watched him sit on the stool and lock eyes with me. "This can't be happening," I whispered.

"Well, a Malfoy, this is surprising." The hat cut into my thoughts. "Well, I cannot believe I am having this problem, but you are not as easily read as your father. You could follow his legacy in Slytherin, but you have a brain, and a fair amount of courage. Yes I believe I know where to put you..."

/\

\/

"Where, where." I whispered to myself urgently. I already new it was Slytherin, I mean, he was a Malfoy, so it had to be Slytherin, but the hat was taking his good sweet time.

"I know where to put you, it is right here, in your wants. You should be put in...GRYFFINDOR!" I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I looked at Al and he looked as angry as I felt. I gave him a 'what-were-they-thinking look and he nodded in agreement." Derrick took his seat and the Weasleys started a low boo.

"Enough, nieces and nephews," Aunt Hermione called out. The booing ceased. She kept going and I counted the two 'P' names ahead of me. "Potter, Lily." The whole hall silenced. I was expecting this, I told myself. This is how they reacted when she called out 'Potter, Albus' two years ago. I walked up with careful steps, counting them as I got up. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, a Potter, how good. I also see Weasley in there, terrific. That puts you in a good line, and I enjoy this choice. I see your inner most want, don't even bother telling me. But I think I should stick with that want, and put you in...Gryffindor," He yelled. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked down. I sat next to Derrick because I wanted to see him squirm, and it worked. I focused on my plate until the Weasleys came. Anna got into Ravenclaw, Bridget into Gryffindor. Carrie got into Gryffindor, and then it was Kiera's turn. She got up and I sat with my fingers crossed for my second favorite cousin.

"Well, I have to say this, because I see it...Hufflepuff." I let out a sigh, nothing was working. Carrie rolled her eyes and I smiled. Then the headmaster stood up.

"Welcome, I am your headmaster, Professor McGonagall. I would love to introduce you to a band new year at Hogwarts. This year I remind you the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden," (snickers), "and anyone who breaks these rules will be harshly punished. Also, watch out for the giant clams that the 'Care for Magical Creatures' let out last year. They will bite and they do not have pearls inside them." A few girls let out disappointed sighs. "Also, this year we will be offering advanced courses to whoever shows enough talent. So if you do well this year, you will be given these advanced courses next year. Sorry to you seventh years. Now, I would like to welcome you to the feast given by out wonderful elves." Food appeared and everyone started talking. I looked over at Derrick, ready to kill.

"I thought I asked everyone if they had famous parents, you didn't speak up."

"Well I didn't know what you considered famous; my father is famous if you consider every bloke in Azkaban to be famous." I glared at him.

"Don't you think I would have considered him famous, considering the history he had with my dad."

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't treat me differently once you found out, but you did." Now I felt like a total moron. Of course, he must think I was stupid, trying to make me feel bad for him and let my guard down. I grabbed a roll and started eating, furious.

/\

\/

I slowly followed Fred Jr. up the stairs as he showed us to the Gryffindor common room. Carrie nudged me in the ribs.

"God, my brother looks exactly like Dad, but acts like an arrogant git, which is not my father at all." I snickered.

"He is a Percy twin." Carrie laughed out loud and her brother glared at her and pointed to his Prefect badge. Carrie raised her eyebrow at me and I took out my wand. I waved it in the air and "Prefect" turned to "Reject." All of the first years started laughing and all Fred did was point to his badge, which made it worse because all of the first years thought he had done it. He finally looked down and saw the "Reject," frowned uncomfortably, and with a wave of his hand, he fixed it. He turned and led us up to a portrait of a fat lady in a very pink dress. She turned and looked at us with frowning eyes.

"Password?"

"Dragon breath." She swung open her portrait and revealed a porthole. Fred led us into the Gryffindor common room and there were gasps as they saw the furniture. "There have been some updates lately, including a computer for you who have muggle based friends and prefer that you don't send them owls. It is secluded to a five minute time each person.

"I bet Aunt Hermione got that installed cause she was a muggle." Carrie whispered. I nodded a silent agreement. Suddenly, a ghost came through the wall and heaved a large book. I felt my wand in my hand because I hadn't put it away.

"Mobili-book!" I screamed and the book was forced over to a corner.

"Oo. Iki first-year ruined fun." The ghost danced around.

"Peeves," Fred said in a stern voice. "Don't make me get the Bloody Baron."

"Oo, Prefect mad at Peeves. I will get you later." And with that, he flew out the wall. I smiled. My parents had both told me about Peeves, and I took pride in the fact that I had stopped him on his first trick. Fred walked over and picked up the book in the corner.

"As I suspected. I suggest all you first years to go see if your books are still where you left them because Peeves has stolen a first year book." Some of the more melodramatic girls gasped and I just started giggling to myself. Hogwarts was even better than I suspected. I walked upstairs and found my luggage in a room with eight beds. I looked at all the books I had bought.

"Well, none of mine are missing." All the girls around me conquered and then the door opened. A girl our age walked... No, that isn't the right word, she floated into the room with grace. She walked over to her trunk and moved her hand so it flung open. She peered into it and shook her head. Her brown hair shone and moved along her head perfectly. I started twirling my dry red locks enviously. "Hi, I'm Lily." She looked at me, confused as to if I was talking to her. Really I was addressing everyone, but they were all staring at her, too.

"Oh," her voice rippled. "I am Natasha Longbottom." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Get. Out." I said, rather loudly. "Like, your Neville Longbottom's i _daughter_? /i 

"Yes. I am. She turned and started admiring her bed. I was shocked. I knew Neville, he hung out with my dad. They even talk about how Neville could have been the famous one. But the thing was, Neville was a i _dork_. /i I mean, I liked him, he was really nice, but for a girl that pretty to come from Neville, it was scary. She looked nothing like him. I shook my head out of my thought and turned to the girl next to me. She had a Chinese complexion and cat-like eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Edith." She replied, a bit flatly. I turned and rolled my eyes. I dug out my compact mirror and opened it up looking at my soft green eyes. I had a ton of freckles dotting my nose, curse of the Weasley's. My hair fell two inches past my shoulders. I had somehow grown another inch making me five seven. I looked over and noticed a few girls were staring at me. I sigh.

"Okay, you get twenty questions put together, so I suggest you make them good."

"What is it like living with your dad." A girl blurts out.

"Fine, I guess. But whenever we get him angry he threatens to turn us into toads because the Ministry wouldn't do anything about it." A couple girls snicker at the joke.

"Are you like your dad?"

"Sure, I am a bit more sarcastic then he is, but we both enjoy Quidditch and we both get into a LOT of trouble. My mum always says out of the four children, I am the most like my dad."

"I heard you are all named after his favorite people."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, we are named after the people who were lost during my dad's life." Some people get a little bit quieter.

"But don't worry, I love my name. And really I carry on more Weasley traits in physical appearance. That is like what, three questions? Save the others for a rainy day." All the girls become quiet and start unpacking. I quickly unpack and then lay down on Carrie's bed. She is quiet, I can tell she is upset because of Kiera not getting in to Gryffindor. I lower my eyes. "I am really sorry."

"It isn't your fault." I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"On the bright side, people won't get you two confused anymore." We both kept strait faces but then started laughing. We both talked with the other girls till we all fell asleep on Carrie's bed.

/\

\/


	4. Dotbowl Memo

Okay so listen up, I made a family tree for all of you who get confused with which child is with which person. Take into consideration not all of these children have been introduced, but some have. Anyways, I have a problem. I made it on paint and this thing doesn't except paint documents, so if you want to see the family tree, go to **quizilla** with a www. in front of itand a .com behind it (it keeps cutting it off if i give you the website) and looke for lizzyh04 which is me...


	5. The Prisoner and Enemies

I woke up with a sore neck and realized I was laying on Carrie's butt.

"Ew..." I whispered and I slowly got up. I grabbed my robes and pulled them over my favorite t-shirt and jeans. Most girls try to look pretty but I don't care, all you see is a robe. I looked in the mirror and started putting on makeup and quickly straightened my hair using my wand. Natasha starts stirring and envy swirls in me as I see that she has had no bed head from the night before. She slowly gets out a sundress and puts on her robes over it. I roll my eyes. All the other girls start waking up and getting ready and I sneak downstairs. No one is here so I look at my list of classes.

Potions---Professor C. Raren---Monday and Wednesday at 9:00

Charms---Professor R. Flitwick----Monday Wednesday and Friday at 1:00

Transfiguration---Professor H. Weasley---yada yada

Herbology---Professor N. Longbottom---yadayadayyada

Defense Against the Dark Arts--- okay this is boring no more reading ofschedules

I closed it after realizing it would not help me at all and looked up to see Derrick standing on the stairs. "You can come in... I don't bite...hard." He laughed, then shuffled his feet in. I looked at him closely. "I still don't like you."

"Well, then I guess I don't like you."

"Well, as long as we understand each other."

\/

Hundreds of miles away in Azkaban, a very quiet man sat on a dirty floor looking out at the window fifteen feet above his bed. He wished he could look out at the stars and find happiness, but it didn't matter much because the bloody death eaters would just suck it right back out. A very slim guard came up to his cell and looked in.

"Eh, get up."

"Why, Oliver Wood, what happened to your Quidditch career."

"No funny business, you have a visitor." The prisoner snarled. He hated visitors. It would either be his blubbering wife or Potter with more taunting news on new trials brought up against him. He slowly climbed out of his spot in the corner and made his way over where Wood took out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Wood, you don't think I am that stupid, do you?"

"I know you would do anything to get out of here. Don't pretend you aren't effected by the death eaters, I hear your screams." The prisoner flinched at the name of death eaters. He slowly walked into the padded room that had about a million charms on it to protect the person inside waiting to talk to the prisoner. He went in and looked at the person in the shadows. He couldn't make out who it was.

"Hello, My name is Sally-Anne Perks. You wouldn't remember me, but I certainly remember you. A sleek women stepped out of the shadows to reveal her beauty. Her brown curls were pulled into a pony tail that looked like a bun and her gray eyes were smoky. She had sultry lips. The prisoner couldn't remember the last time he had seen a gorgeous woman, but Sally would stick in his mind. She wore no wedding ring, but the rest of her body was done up with a fine necklace and earrings. She had a ruby robe to match her jewelry and a briefcase sat on the table that was the same ruby color. She looked the prisoner up and down than sat in her chair. "You wouldn't remember me, but I was in your class. Even in the same house if you can believe it. I became a lawyer and I have been looking over your case files. You have a very clean cut case, but I see a problem in it, if you are willing to pay, I can get you out of Azkaban eighty years early."

The prisoner couldn't believe his ears. Get out i _early_ ? /i He thought it over and looked at her.

"How much."

"It depends on how long the trial will last, but here is a good figure." She scribbled a number down and threw the paper at him. The prisoner raised an eyebrow.

"Let's do it."

\/

I took another bite of my marmalade pancakes then shoved the plate away. It had been two weeks of school and I was finally getting a routine down. I had even managed to run all this week, keeping the extra pounds off from all the food I was eating. Carrie sat next to me and Emma was in front of me. All the owls swooped in and I saw Snowball (Hedwig's daughter) among them. She had a letter, a package, and the paper tied to her leg. She dropped down to me and I took all of the things off and gave her some of my bacon. She ate it gratefully then took off. I opened the letter and saw that it was in Mum's handwriting. I smiled when I saw a pumpkin juice stain on it.

Dear Lily,

I hope you are having a splendid time at Hogwarts. The baby and I are fineand the boys wish to know if their sister has gotten into any trouble yet. I am glad that I have not gotten any letters from Aunt Hermione and I hope that---oh dear. I am sorry there is pumpkin juice your father spilt some.I have to go...sorry to cut the letter short

Love,

Mum

I frowned and got up to walk over to Al's table. "Hey did you get a letter from Mum?"

"No, obviously she thought you were more important," He joked. I handed him the letter and he scanned through it then looked up at me. "Maybe..." Then his eyes got big and round as he looked at the paper in my other hand. He pointed to it and I opened it to look at the headline...


	6. Headline

I stormed over to where Derrick was sitting talking to Jeff and slammed the paper down onto the table. "Does this interest you at all?" Derrick glanced at the headline and his eyes got wide but I didn't care, I grabbed the paper and read it out loud. "News has just arrived that Draco Malfoy, a man who was caught ten years ago after many trials where he was claimed innocent, falsely, is known to have a new lawyer. This big time lawyer, Sally Perks, claims that there are many things that were not brought up in the case that has been closed for many years. She claims that Malfoy (who still has eighty years to serve) was no where near when ten muggles were killed, for he was babysitting his son while the baby sitter was sick. This was the one matter that got him convicted. She also claims that Malfoy was under a spell, due to problems when he gave her memories in the pensieve. The person who will be working against Malfoy, Sean Thomas, claims that his outmost ally is the famous Harry Potter, who has been collecting things against Malfoy for years." Here I paused and noticed the crowd gathering around us. I turned the page and found the correct spot. "Trials will be held in one month and we shall all see what Perks has up her sleeve. I guess Malfoy is finding more than a few perks in the fact that he hired her." I slammed the paper down and glowered at him. " i _You_ /i are his alibi. Why is that, did he come crying to you and beg you?" WHY IS YOUR FATHER GETTING OUT?" Do you know that he kid napped my mum when she was pregnant with me. SHE WENT INTO LABOR IN YOUR HOUSE AND HE WOULDN'T TAKE HER TO A BLOODY HOSPITAL. SHE IS LUCKY TO BE ALIVE LET ALONE HAVE THREE OTHER CHILDREN. If he gets out he is DEAD." I screamed this as I was being dragged away by Carrie, Al, and Aunt Hermione. I was kicking with anger as they led me to an empty classroom and put me on a stool. Aunt Hermione clicked the chair and vines grew out of it tying me down as I struggled to run back into the hall. "Let me out his father deserves to rot in jail and he is his alibi!"

"Lily Virginia Potter calm down this instant. He can't help what the lawyer says; he was just a baby when that happened. We can't help that Malfoy got a new lawyer, people do that sometimes. We can only hope that it won't work." I settled down as Aunt Hermione talked. "You aren't happy about this, and I give you credit for thinking of Ginny in a time like this. But you cannot make a scene. Derrick is probably very embarrassed by this whole thing, but I don't believe he is like his father. You have to keep an open mind. I understand the turmoil that your mother went through when she was pregnant with you. You are very traumatized by that I am sure. But you need to settle down." I closed my eyes to show them that I was calm. "Now, if I let you out, will you settle down and not try to kill Derrick?"

"Yes Aunt Hermione."

"Good, then I won't have to give you detention. Now run off to your potions class."

"Oh great, potions..."


	7. Class and nightime thoughts

**Okay, lizzymarch comin to ya live. Okay just joking. I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE all of your reviews… keep em comin, them make me smile. This is comin to ya before I put it on quizilla, it will go there in the morning. I hope you enjoy it, and have fun reading it…it is long**

I headed down the steps with Emma talking to me asking me about when I was born. We were good friends so I kept my temper, but it didn't help with the fact that we were going to potions. It must be something in our blood. That must be why none of the potions teachers like us at all. Professor Raren was a mean, evil person. She was beautiful, if you were into that type. She was Chinese and had evil pointing eyes. I didn't care for her and she made it a point to make me look ridiculous. I sat down and she walked in."

"Children, sit down now." Emma rolled her eyes at me and I smiled. How was she ever married? Who would want to marry that? Natasha was sitting in front of me with her hair in a high pony tail making it hard for me to see over her head.

"So, Ms. Potter, what would be the final ingredient?" My head shot up.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch what you were asking."

"Well, the final ingredient to the potion mix you seem to be looking at so intently."

"Oh, I was just trying to see what was on the board, I couldn't see---"

"Oh, bad eyes, well I will accommodate you, sit where John is sitting." John stood up and I went rigid. Charles Goyle was on one side and Derrick was on the other. "Is there a problem with your legs, move." I stood and walked over to the table. Derrick glanced at me and I ignored him. Charles smiled smugly and made it a point to knock over my ginger roots. I rolled my eyes and moved a bit closer to Derrick, who was making it obvious that he was ignoring me.

"Look, I am sorry for what happened today, I get a bit touchy when it comes to what happened to my mum."

"Lily Potter, Do not talk, five points from Gryffindor." From then on I did my potions in silence and when the bell rang, I walked outside fuming over my new seat. I bumped into Al and he looked at me and I gasped as I saw a black eye.

"How the bloody hell did you get that?"

"Lily, don't say bloody hell."

"Answer the question."

"You punched me." I frowned and gave him an i _ I'm sorry_ /i look. "It's okay. So how is your day?"

"Horrible, I hate the potions teacher."

"Oh, yeah, Professor Raren hates our family."

"Why, what did you do to her?" I asked sarcastically.

"I didn't, Dad did. Professor Raren's maiden name is Chang, as in Cho Chang."

"Get! OUT!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Cho Chang, as in, the girl Dad was in love with before he went out with Mum."

"Bingo, Cho never got over the fact that Dad didn't chase after her once she was gone, and now she makes it a point to make our family pay."

"Oh great, that means I will be stuck next to Goyle and Derrick for the rest of the year."

"Try the rest of your life." I groaned as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"So, have you been asked to the Halloween Ball yet, you know, so I know who to beat up for asking my sister out."

"No," I rolled my eyes. "And if you do that, I will give you another black eye. Who have you asked?"

"Violet Thomas." I smiled remembering her eccentric mother, Lavender Thomas, who had married Dad's old mate, the man going against Sally Perk's in Derrick's father's case.

"Wow, that is taking a chance."

"Hey, she isn't like her mother." I smiled and said good-bye to my brother as we parted ways to go to our next class...

Back at the Potter home 1:24:34 a.m.

i _The room was dark and_ _I can't move, my stomach is cramping and I can't stop the pain. I try to breath correctly, but it does no good. From across the room I hear the bolt unlocking the door and a man steps in. He is holding a tray of food not fit for Fur ball, Fluffy's new puppy. His eyes get big as he sees me there, helpless. "Well, this isn't good. What if I have to get a doctor?" He sets the tray down. "Well, I guess I could buy someone's silence, although if your husband would just give me what I want I wouldn't have to do this. I look down and suddenly realize I am not as young as I once was. I have the scar from the time I cut myself with a knife a year ago. Also, my outfit shows what I bought last week. This is my new baby, not Lily, I realize in horror... _ /i 

Ginny Potter woke heaving for air while tears rolled down her cheek. Harry was beside her rubbing her back. Her breathing became normal, but she was still crying. "Darling, are you alright, this can't be good for the baby." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It was another memory. When I went into labor with Lily, only this time, it was with this little guy." She started rubbing her belly and looked at Harry. He smiled a little, trying to reassure her.

"Look, I promise that Draco Malfoy will never see the outside of Azkaban. I will do everything in my power."

"What if that isn't enough?"

"It will have to be, won't it?" She smiled, but tears were still streaming down her face. "I know this is hard for you, but maybe we can talk about baby names, I was thinking if it was a boy, Cedric." Ginny nodded her head slowly, it made sense, all of the other names were of people that they had lost in our lives. She slowly regained composure.

"As long as it isn't Draco or Tom... Or Severus..." They both laughed, but it was forced. They lay back down and Harry put a protective arm around Ginny, thinking of their daughter and son at Hogwart's. He was going there tomorrow to try and get some talk out of Draco's boy, and he was wishing for the best. He remembered all those years of losing people, just to destroy one man and seven horcruxes. He had almost lost Ginny during those years, and he wanted her to be safe and feel safe. That was why he had to put Draco away, to keep Ginny happy. It didn't hurt that he hated Draco, either. He felt Ginny's breathing steady, and thought of how Ron and Hermione were doing at Hogwarts. Hermione had told him yesterday that she was expecting another child, but she hadn't told Ron. She had even picked out the names, both starting with 'd' so they could still have alphabetical names. He smiled as he thought of all the kids that had come from the Weasley's. They really were the ultimate family. He slowly drifted off wondering if Lily had ever opened that package he gave her.

\/

At the exact moment Dad fell asleep, I was waking up. I had another nightmare about Mum getting kidnapped. I looked around the room and saw that all the others were sleeping peacefully. Taking out my wand, I whispered, "Lumos," and it lit up. I remembered how Dad had given me a package. Quickly, it was dug out of the bottom of my truck and I ripped the paper off. Inside was a letter and a tattered old invisibility cloak. I opened the letter

i Dear Lily,

As you know, this is the invisibility cloak I used when I was a kid at Hogwarts. It is very nice, and I want you to treat it nicely. Your brother has received my Marauder's Map, but I have enclosed an identical one (without the nasty comments made by Grandpa and his mates, so don't get any ideas) so you would not feel left out. Al also has an invisibility cloak, so it is equal. Treat these things wisely, and remember, to open up the map, say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and to make it go, say 'mischief managed.' Don't get into to much trouble, and careful of those evil potions teachers.

Love,

Dad (a.k.a. The boy who lived) /i 

I laughed at the last line, and the boy who lived, because at one point in time that was all I called him. It was thoughtful of him to give me such a great gift, and I slowly slid it under all my other things in the trunk. These were important, and I would cherish them forever, or at least until my children wanted something. I slowly climbed under my covers and thought about the Halloween ball, falling asleep wondering if I was going to be asked...

\/

Draco Malfoy sat in his cell, thinking of his new trial. He hoped it would be enough, but there was always the kidnapping charge. Sally said she would say Voldemort had him under a spell then. Draco had already decided that this woman didn't have a conscience, or at least, not a very big one. She didn't mind lying even though she knew he was guilty, everyone knew, the question was, would she be able to convince a jury that it was under the wrong state of mind. He smiled as he thought of getting out of here, divorcing his wife and gaining his son back. He might even try to take his lawyer out; of course she would want to. Even if he didn't look his best right now, he knew he would look better once he got out of Azkaban. For once in years, he felt a glimmer of hope, and he held on to that hope, hoping none of the death eaters would feel it. He slowly dragged himself to his ratty mattress, suddenly exhausted and ready to sleep for the first time in years...


	8. Halloween Dance and love

"Have you been asked to the Halloween dance?" Emma asked as I grabbed another piece of bacon. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Who are you going with?"

"No one yet, but I know who I i _want_ /i to ask me." She glanced over at Jeff who was talking to a group of boys including Derrick.

"Ooh, you like Jeff?"

"Sh," She glanced around worriedly, "No one knows."

"You should just ask him." I sat back as if it would be the easiest thing in the world, and Emma's eyes got big.

"Like you would ever do that..."

"Sure I would." I looked over at Greg Flinch-Fletchley, a boy whose father had always been nice to my dad ever since he had been petrified and they had accused my dad of being the 'heir of Slytherin. He was pretty cute; I used to have a crush on him so I could go with him.

Greg was in Hufflepuff, and I shouted out (he was across at the other table), "Hey, Greg." He looked up at me and nodded. "You wanna go to the dance with me."

"Yeah, sure, we'll talk later." He smiled and winked at me. I laughed. "See, easy."

"Wow, I don't have that much courage." I smiled, now excited that I had a date.

"I have an idea." Emma raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, by the end of the night, you will have a date to the Halloween Dance." As I said this, Carrie came running into the Great Hall and up to us. Her cheeks were red from the wind blowing outside.

"Girls, I have awesome news." She pulled out a piece of parchment and unrolled it. "Look, Gryffindor is looking for some new people to play on the Quidditch team, and they are going to allow first years!" Emma and I both screamed and Carrie smiled proudly at her news.

"I am so gonna try out, Al is the seeker, but I would settle for the keeper," that was my second favorite position. Carrie nodded.

"They lost a lot of good people last year, three left, I am gonna try out for a beater, my father's position." Carrie looked at her nails as if this should just be understood.

"Don't look at me, they are gonna have cheerleaders this year like muggles so I am gonna be one of those." I laughed at Emma's choice. We had gotten to be good friends, and Carrie and I had decided we would make her an honorary "Weasley" and invite her to Christmas because she was supposed to stay in the castle during break. Plates started vanishing and we all got up to go to Herbology, Natasha's dad's class. Not that I didn't like Neville, or I guess it is Professor Longbottom. Well, we went outside with our robes rapped around us running for the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom stood by a long row of tables. I walked over and sat on the stool next to Jeff's.

"Hey, Jeff, I haven't talked to you lately."

"Yeah, since your outburst I thought it might be the smart thing to do." I rolled my eyes. I would have kept talking, but Professor Longbottom started class.

"Alright, class, today we will be working on Billings root, has everyone ever used that?" Logan Reynolds raised his hand and started shaking it excitedly.

"Yes, you there, where have you used it?"

"In cooking of course, Billings root is ginger."

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor." He looked at us as if he felt sorry for us.

"Bloody hell, you think his head would explode with that much information." Jeff snorted and Derrick looked at him from across the room. I just rolled my eyes. "So, who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"I don't know, I would ask you, but I heard you ask today." I giggled as Logan answered another question and Professor Longbottom congratulated him, oblivious to the fact that we were talking.

"You know who you should ask?"

"Who?"

"Emma, you guys are good friends, it would be fun."

Jeff considered it, and I bit my lip hoping I wasn't being to obvious. "Yeah, I will, I mean, Derrick is taking Carrie and you..." but I wasn't listening. All I heard was the fact that Derrick was taking Carrie. i _Carrie _ /i , my cousin. Jeff nodded his head, and I sat there staring at Carrie who was doodling on her parchment next to Emma who was looking at me. When Jeff looked away, I held thumbs up halfheartedly. She smiled and whispered to Carrie who smiled at me. I in turn gave her a different finger than a thumb. She looked confused but class was dismissed and I looked at what we had for homework up front written in the air. I wrote it in my planner and charged outside.

Carrie was running after me and caught up to me as I walked over to Hagrid's, because I promised my dad I would see him at Hagrid's.

"Lily, what is your problem?" I stood there with my arms crossed.

"You're going with i _Derrick_! /i Why would you even consider him as date material?" She looked down, frowning.

"I knew you'd be upset."

"Ya think?" I started walking, but she grabbed my arm.

"Look, I know you don't like Derrick, at least, I think you don't, but you never minded when Emma hung out with him, so when he asked me, I just accepted."

"I don't mind Emma because she grew up with them, but you are a cousin, and that is betrayal." I started walking away, and she grabbed my elbow again.

"Okay, but you have to know, if you would get past the whole 'Draco is his dad' thing, he is really nice, and he is always trying to get to know you, asking me and Emma and Jeff questions all the time, so try, just try." She walked away and I stomped off to Hagrid's in rage.

\/

"You see, your honor, I need more time because my client has been in Azkaban for almost ten years, he needs time to recuperate after such an extensive period." Sally's sapphire robes swished as she walked around the court room. The judge tapped his beard, thinking. Sean Thomas nervously shuffled some papers, hoping this didn't go through.

"Mr. Thomas, is there any reason--"

"None that I can think of right now, only it will have dramatic effect on how well Mr. Malfoy is coached."

"I am sorry, that isn't enough to make me not swing it, Ms. Perks brings up many points on why it should be postponed. I will grant Ms. Perks till November 21st, no later." He slammed down his hammer thingy (can't think of name) and stood up as Sean Thomas cursed. Sally Perks smiled and loaded up her briefcase, now a blue to match her robes.

"Good luck next time, Mr. Thomas."

"Thank you, I hope you have him coached well enough to get at least one vote." Sally smiled with her sultry lips and winked at him with her grey eyes.

"I hope I do too, Mr. Thomas." She shook his hand and walked out. Sean looked down to see a slip of paper with an address on it and said 'travel by floo.'

"She is bloody nuts." He said. Looking at his wedding ring and shaking his head at her blatant come on. She only wanted to get his guard down so he would go easier on her during trial, but now he actually knew how Sally Perks won so many cases...

\/

I burst through the door to see Dad sitting with Hagrid over a cup of tea.

"Hi, honey, what are you all stormed up about?" Dad stood up as I walked over and sat down.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I got into a fight with Carrie, it will blow over, don't worry about it." He nodded, though I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. I took the tea Hagrid was offering me and smiled appreciatively.

"Well, Malfoy got an extension." Harry said.

"Thas' ridiculous." Hagrid said, shaking his head. Al walked through the door and gave Dad a hug then sat in the chair next to me.

"Hey, I heard you screaming, are you okay," He whispered in my ear as Hagrid and Dad started talking about 'old times' at Hogwarts and all of Hagrid's weird animals. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He turned back to Hagrid and Dad. "So, what brings you to Hogwarts today?"

"Well," Dad looked down at his tea. "I am here to talk to Malfoy's boy. Do you know anything about him?" My insides curdled at the thought of him.

"Yeah, more than I ever want to," I grumbled. Dad raised his eyebrow at my comment. "He is in my grade and he is taking Carrie to the Halloween ball."

"Oh, and is this what you were fighting over." I stared at the floor so I wouldn't have to answer and my dad remained silent along with Al and Hagrid. "Well, is it?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"I see, well, I doubt you have to worry about Derrick Malfoy, he was given to his grandparents on his mother's side when his mother became a raging alcoholic when he was two. The two grandparents had more principles. They taught him well from what I hear." I roll my eyes. Dad just didn't get it. He was still a Malfoy. "Well, I hope you sort it out with Carrie, and don't be too hard on Malfoy." Then dad asked how Al was doing in school and we all had small catch up from there. We had excuses from our class so we were free till lunch.

After saying good-bye to Dad, I walked into the Great Hall. No one was there yet, so I picked a seat at the exact middle of the Gryffindor table. Al sat down next to me.

"You know, you have always been a hot head, just like your hair." His dark hair fell in his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's true, I remember when I told you that you couldn't play Quidditch with my friends and you gave me a horrible black eye." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you don't get it, I just hate him, I can't help it."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"What are you talking about, of course I am sure."

"Are you sure that you aren't just mad at Carrie because you wanted to have Derrick ask you." I sat up straight and punched him full force in the arm. "OW!"

"You deserve it; of course that isn't why I am upset. I hat Derrick, I don't i _like_ /i him." Al rubbed his arm.

"I told you you were a hot head."

"I suggest you go over and sit away from me and never bring up me liking Derrick again or else I will give you a new shiner." Al rolled his eyes and walked away as the Hall started filling up. I crossed my arms as Emma sat down across from me.

"Whoa, you want to kill my face with that glare." I stuck my tongue out again and she laughed. "Here's your homework and a copy of my notes from the last class." I nodded and gave her a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, sorry for glaring at you, I'm in a bad mood because people don't know how to shut the bloody hell up." She nodded and opened started eating a sandwich. Carrie walked up and sat next to me as I gave her death glares.

"Okay, we can either 'A' act like nothing happen, 'B' Laugh about it, or 'C' admit we were both wrong on some level."

"I pick 'D' Get the Hell away from me."

"Sorry, you flunked the test, the correct answer was 'A'." She started eating.

"Hey, are you a comedian?"

"Huh?"

"Then why are you such a joke." I stood up and stormed out of the lunch room.

She was being horrible, how could she think I would just forget about it, we had a fight, and I was still fuming I turned and rammed into someone knocking me onto my butt. I looked up and a boy was picking up my spilt books.

"I am so sorry, it was an accident." He said, helping me up.

"I'm fine, thank you." I look up into his brown eyes and suddenly I'm smiling. He has shaggy blond hair and is tanned perfectly considering it is early October. "I'm Lily," I said, wishing I could have thought of something funny to say about him running into me.

"Vincent." He smiles warmly.

"Nice to meet you." I glance down and see the Gryffindor emblem on his robes.

"Can I help you with these?"

"Yeah." We start walking and I notice how tall he is. "You must be a second year."

"How did you guess?"

"I would have remembered you being sorted if you weren't." He smiles and I blush a little. We get to the pink lady and Vincent gives her the password. As we walk through the port hole, he hands me my books and I smile sweetly.

"So I suppose someone as famous as Lily Potter already has a date to the dance?"

I frown, disappointed now with the fact that I already asked Greg, "Yeah, I already have a date."

"Well, save me a dance." He nudges my chin then walks up to the boys dormitory. 'oh my gooooood.' I thought to myself as I sat down next to Jeff.

"Did you see that?" He rolls his eyes and nods. "Oh, my gawd, he was cute." He laughs.

"Do I really need to know that?" I pinch him playfully.

"No, but I'm not talking to Carrie and Emma is with her so you are like, a close third."

"I love being third," He smiled and shook his brown hair.

"I am so ready for the ball now. He told me to save a dance." I say excitedly, poking him repeatedly to show how hyper I now was.

"I know, I heard, looks like someone has competition." I stop and raise a brow.

"Who has competition?" His eyes get big and he looks at me for a second.

"No one...I mean, your date does."

"No you don't."

"Who says I am not?" I pinch him again. "Hey, stop doing that, I'm gonna bruise."

"Who else likes me, Jeff?" He started inching towards me like he was going to kiss me and I slowly back away. When he got close enough he smiled and started laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Potter, you looked like you were gonna puke."

"That was mean," I try to say with an angry face, but start laughing. "If you ever do that to me again, I will pummel you."

"Sure or just back away wishing I was Vincent." We both stand up and start walking to the next class, laughing the whole way...

"We have to find some sort of costume." Carrie said as we shifted through another pile of rubbish. We found out it was too hard to fight when you were as close as we were. I wrinkled my noise.

"I know, we only have another hour to find the ultimate costumes for the Halloween Ball. I knew it was masquerade, but I was having trouble finding the right one. Emma walked out twirling in a costume that was white and said 'Marilyn Monroe.

"Hot, but short." Carrie said and Emma smiled.

"Perfect, I am getting it." I laughed.

"I don't know, it would be hard to get a mask."

"So, I could make one of silk. We smiled. She was looking at the picture on the tag of a woman standing on a vent. Carrie turned to a rack and I kept looking through another box.

"Cheese and rice, look at this." Carrie pulled out a costume that was a tight dress with a collar sticking up around the neck and a stake with three horns. It was bright red with boots and horns attached. On the label it said 'She-devil'. She ran into the curtain and came out wearing it.

"Wow, you would look pretty good, do devils really look like that?"

"They do when I wear it." I smile and stand up to look at the rack. A glittery skirt catches my eye and I pull out a long flowing blue dress. The sleeves are down and it has a poofy skirt. I look at the tag and it says 'Cinderella.'

"Wow, I like this one."

"How traditional, just make sure your out by midnight." I smile and try it on. It looks magnificent. I smile and look at the girls standing in awe.

"I am gonna be a pumpkin." They giggle and we all change back and go up to the front. Emma helps us pay because she spends time with Muggle cousins every summer. We head out and run to the alley with the portkey. "You ready?" I whisper and we all grab it and we come up to the front doors of Hogwarts. The doors creak open and we run up to the castle with what we bought.

\/

I stood in front of the mirror on October 31st. The night of the masquerade ball was here. The glittery blue mask sat hiding the top of my face. I smile, hardly recognizing myself. My red hair is sitting in a French twist on the top of my head. Carrie walks up with her red mask and coffee hair in a mass of curls. Emma was still doing her makeup with a 'Phantom of the Opera' type mask waiting to be put on her and her Marilyn do. She smiles as she puts on the finishing touches. We all walk downstairs together where boys are waiting for girls with their masks off so we could find them. Emma smiles as she walks over to Jeff and he takes her arm.

"Well, I can't see-er, I mean my date isn't here." Carrie says, frowning at me.

"I bet he will be. There is Greg, I should go over." I walk over and smile at him, wondering where Derrick is for Carrie.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Yeah, the whole mask thing means you don't have to see my face." He laughs and we start walking downstairs.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Oh just fine." I turn and look back to see Natasha hugging someone who looks like Vincent hello. Jealousy swirls through me but I look back at Greg shaking it off. "I don't really like potions, but other than that it's good. Defense Against the Dark Arts is amazing, even if the professor is rubbish."

"Yes, I like Herbology the best." I smile and we start dancing. So what if Greg wasn't my first pick, we had always been good friends, and I was comfortable around him. I see him scan the room and his eyes lock on someone dancing. I look over and smile.

"So, you like Kiera?"

"Sh," he smiles at me. "I know, we are in different houses, but we knew each other well before that."

"Gawd, we are only eleven and we already like people like other people."

"Yeah, it is sad." I smile and we keep dancing. "So, if I ask to cut in with Jim whats his name you could dance with Kiera."

"Really, and you wouldn't mind?" I shook my head and slowly danced over to them.

"We don't know each other well, how about we switch partners." Kiera looks at me confusedly but she switches nicely. I smile as I see her and Greg dance off. "So, Jim, do you like Quidditch?"

\/

I rub my feet from all the dancing I've done. Emma and Carrie are no where to be found, having too much fun with their dates. I smile at the thought that Greg never came back after dancing with Kiera.

"You look like your having fun." I look up and smile.

"Hello, I am Ms. Potter, my first name must not be said considering it's a masquerade ball." He smiles at my flirtatiousness.

"Well, in that case I am Mr. Krum, and I request a dance with Ms. Potter." My eyes get wide at the thought that Vincent was Victor's son, but I hand him my hand and he leads me on the dance floor, we start dancing, and I look at the clock. I still had two hours until I was a pumpkin.

\/

"Mr. Malfoy, remember, I am here to go over some good tips." Sally said, looking at her emerald watch. It matched her briefcase and her robes. Draco sat there, looking at her pouting red lips and her strait as a pin hair that hung around her face.

He smiled, "You have beautiful lips."

"Thank you, and you have a beautiful wife, let's get back to work." She handed him more note cards. "We need a strong case, so you need to know symptoms of common mind control." He nodded, not paying attention, now he was looking down at how her breathing affected her chest. "Mr. Malfoy, if you want to look at someone's chest, the person down the hall in the corner cell has bigger ones and he doesn't mind anyone looking at them."

"Well, I prefer a more beautiful dish." He stood up and made his way towards the other side of the table.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sally stood up to try to ward him up and he pushed her against the wall. Their lips crashed and Malfoy felt better than he had in years felling a beautiful woman's lips all over him. He brought his lips down to her neck, pulling down the robe and felt the strait hair around his face. He started kissing her neck and she moaned. Then suddenly, Sally realized what she was doing and pushed him away. "Mr. Malfoy, she repeated, "You will constrain yourself."

"Why, Wood, won't be here for a few more minutes," he said, moving towards her. She held up a hand, warding him off.

"Sir, I am your lawyer, and we cannot have a relationship for the fact that you are supposed to be a loving father and husband and if we did, I couldn't represent you."

"Yes, I know, but no one has to know about this." He said, starting to kiss her neck again. God it had been forever since his last shag, his wife, Melody, a person of no brain but much money cut him off and started shagging his old friends, and he felt so good kissing this woman.

It had been a while for Sally, too. She wanted this, wanted to let go, but knew she couldn't not with Wood on his way. She pushed Malfoy away, much to both their disappointments, and took out some new lipstick which she applied then handed him a notebook. "You need to study these, and I will see you tomorrow." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her long and hard, holding her wrists down.

"I look forward to it." He whispered seductively in her ear. She took a deep breath and reapplied lipstick again. Wood walked into the room and put a tie around Malfoy magically and took him back to the cell. He walked into the room and looked as Sally gathered up papers.

"I don't get it, why would you want to represent someone like Malfoy."

Sally took a deep breath, "I always pay my debts." She said, smiling at Wood. He smiled back.

"You know, I think there is more to you than you let on."

"You know what," Sally walked up to Wood and kissed him right on the lips, "So do I." She walked out of the room leaving Wood flabbergasted.

\/

As a matter of fact, Sally was mentioned in a previous Harry Potter book, during the sorting hat, right before Harry's name was said. No it doesn't say which house she goes into, but she did go into Slytherin. But back then she wasn't the grey eyes, brunette beauty that she is now. No, back then she was a scraggly, scrawny, tomboy who hid behind books and broomsticks. She had spent six years with the Harry and Malfoy, until they both didn't come back on the seventh year. That was when Sally had put on makeup and done her hair and made her backpack have a camouflage spell on it so it changed colors to match her robes and clothes. She was chased that year, but before that she had a very large, you could say, stalker crush on Draco Malfoy. She also had a crush on Harry Potter, even though Draco hated him, and she had a bigger crush on Draco. Well, she had spent years watching the two of them, wishing she could be Pansy or Cho or Ginny, but always being cast into a shadow by her greasy hair and glasses. No one even knew her, but she knew them, and she had debts to pay with more than just Malfoy...

\/


	9. O the green monster

As Lily and Vincent danced, they had no idea they were being watched. From one of the dark corners of the ballroom, someone sat eyeing them. How she could be so happy with someone like him was beyond the person. She smiled at him, and the person wished she would smile at them once like that. She looked so happy, so content. This masquerade ball was stupid and bloody pointless. The person thought the mask was supposed to hide the persons identity and let the true self come out, but everyone knew who everyone was, it was pointless. The person sat there, looking over at their date who was having a wonderful time talking to others. He wouldn't have even asked her if Lily hadn't already asked Greg. The person knew what they wanted to do, though. He walked out the doors and up to the Gryffindor common room, grabbing a broom so he could get up the girl stairs without it sliding down. He went up and walked into the first year's girl room, and set something down on Lily's bed. Slowly, he flew down and went back to the ballroom, asking his date for one last dance before the end of the night. She smiled and took his hand, following him out onto the dance floor and started to glide.

"I am so glad you asked me to come," she whispered, letting him spin her. He smiled a little, wanting to be polite.

"I am glad you could come with me, I hope you had a good night."

"Oh, of course I did." She glanced over and looked at Vincent and Lily. "I think Lily really likes him."

He winced, but tried not to let it show. "Yeah, I think she does too-"

\/

Vincent was holding very close. I was almost worried that Natasha, his date, might be upset, but when I looked over I saw she was already dancing with someone else, and seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You look very nice tonight." Vincent whispered into my ear. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Vincent."

"Please," He dipped me and looked me in the eyes, "Call me Vince."

"Okay, fine." I made a face. "Vince." He laughed. He brought be back up and I looked at all the couples around me. Jeff and Emma looked like they were having a lot of fun, and so did Derrick and Carrie. I hadn't seen Greg, but I noticed that Kiera was over by the punch bowl and suspected he would be close by. I decided I would much rather be with Vince. He was looking at me and I just looked into his lovely brown eyes. He dipped me again and suddenly there was a bell ringing.

"Children, you know what that means." Professor McGonnagal stood up, the Halloween ball is over, I hope you will all say good-bye and head back." I looked at the clock. It really was midnight. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. Vincent kissed my hand then walked over to find Natasha. Greg walked over and I smiled at him.

"How was your time with Kiera?"

"Great." He smiled back at me, then he took my arm and we headed upstairs. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying thank you. He turned and walked away, me looking at his costume and only now realizing that he was supposed to be Zorro. I smiled at his blonde hair sticking out of his hat. I turned and walked up the stairs, looking down at the common room that had become my home. It looked so cozy, with some of the couples sitting on the couches, and I realized I knew all of them in some way. They all knew me, and I could call them by name. I smiled, climbing the stairs up into the dormitory, where girls were gathered around my bed.

"Hey, what did I leave stuff on there?" I looked down at a dozen lilies. "Whoa, I did not leave that on there." They all giggled, and Emma took the envelope.

"Dearest Lily," She giggled. "I just wanted to show you that to me, you are as beautiful as your namesake and I also wanted you to know that someone thinks that you are very special. You had me at Hello." I giggled. Snatching the note as all the girls asked me who it was from.

"I don't know, but I know who I want it to be from."

"What does 'had me at hello' mean."'

"It is from a movie, Jerry Maguire to be exact, one of the most popular lines of all time."

"Cheesy."

"Well, it can be anyone in Gryffindor."

"How did he get up the stairs?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Maybe he flew up." Carrie giggled.

"Yeah, on a broom," Emma squealed as all the girls started screaming and hitting each other with pillows...


	10. Firebolt 3

I gripped my Firebolt 3 and zoomed to the side, catching the Quaffle with ease. "Come on Ed, you are going to have to throw better than that." Ed was the captain, but he was easy going, for now. Their first game had already come and gone, with no one scoring on me, having Ravenclaw lose 450 to 0. They had started calling the my brother and me the 'dynamic duo' because Al was certain to catch the snitch, and it was known that I wouldn't let any Quaffle past me. Actually, the only person to score on me was one of my own teammates, and that was Derrick Malfoy, the new chaser. This did not get past me, only made me fly faster when he was throwing it.

Today, I was on fire. No one had gotten a goal past me, and Al was looking for the snitch. Practice was going to be over soon, and I was planning to do my homework with Vincent again. Vincent was a beater so I got to see him a lot. He smiled and winked at me as he bashed the bludger away. I just laughed and started moving forward again.

"Got it." Al called out, raising his hand and shaking his black hair. He looked a lot like Dad, except for the glasses. I smiled, bringing my broom down. I was glad they let first years play this year, or else I would have been very bored. Carrie landed, getting off her broom and handing me a chocolate fireball, her dad's latest invention.

"I don't want to breath fire today." I said, and she laughed. We both walked over as Emma came running to us in her cheerleading uniform. I laughed at how Muggle it looked.

"You guys did awesome." She said, enchanting her pom-poms to follow her. "Are you do your homework again with," She paused here so both she and Carrie could go "Vincent!"

I rolled my eyes, flipping my red hair. "Of course I am. Aren't you doing yours with Jeff again today?" She smiled, blushing to let me know my answer. We all walked into the locker room, and I went to the girls side so I could shower. There, sitting next to my locker, was another lily. The admirer had been doing this, only leaving one in simple places, my desk in a class, the locker room, and my books that I left in the common room. The girls giggled as I lifted it to my nose, breathing in the deep aroma. I smiled, placing It by my uniform. "Now it will smell pretty."

"You still haven't figured out who it is?" Carrie asked, looking at the lily.

"No, and I don't think he wants me to either. I looked at the card, seeing it said 'from me.' I had learned that if he gave me six flowers or more, the card had a cheesy saying, but any less and it just said 'from me.' I put the card in my bag and quickly took a shower, getting all the grime off me. I ran up to the common room where Vincent was waiting, his hair still soaked from the shower. He smiled at me.

"Okay, let's promise to actually get some work done." I laughed. Usually we both got caught up with talking about something, and we rarely had enough time to even finish before we fell asleep that night. I knew that it probably wasn't the best idea that we hang out to do homework, but it was the only excuse I could make to hang out with a second year. He usually sat with me at lunch, and he even held my hand at one point during the last week. I smiled as he took it again, we both didn't mind because I wrote with my left hand and he with his right. It was kind of comforting, having someone I liked like me back. He was really sweet, always opening doors for me and asking how my day was. I slowly wrote on the parchment, casually looking up to study his nice face. It wasn't too bony, but it wasn't fat either. He had a nice, oval face with high cheek bones. His dark eyebrows were thick, but they didn't hide his eyes. He always seemed to have a smirk on his face, always studying hard. I had noticed that when he had a hard time with a problem, he would furrow his brow. I looked down again, and something caught my eye. Over at the fireplace, Derrick was looking at us. But that wasn't what I had noticed. He was holding hands with Natasha. This surprised me, because Natasha could have any guy in this place, it didn't matter what year. Why she would pick Derrick Malfoy was beyond me. I felt angry, and chalked it up to it being the fact that Carrie had asked him to the dance and now he was holding hands with Natasha. I rolled my eyes, trying to concentrate on my paper. Defense against the Dark arts wasn't that hard, just time consuming. It was my favorite subject, but I found it hard to listen to Professor Bell all the time. She was nice, just a tad boring. I finished with my homework, and suddenly noticed that Derrick and I were the only two left in the common room. I shut my book, and stood up. He was reading next to the fire place, and I walked over and sat down.

"So, your dad's hearing is tomorrow."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"You don't like your dad?" I felt it was the descent thing to do so I asked the question I had always wanted to.

"No, I do not like my dad. He was rude and he hates my mother, who isn't much better, and worse, he is using me to try to get out of prison, he isn't on my top ten of people I love, Lily." I flinched. This was the first time he had said my name. I had never heard him address me. Not that I had given him much of a chance.

"Oh, I never knew."

"Like hell." I looked up at him, realizing he was pacing, angry. "You knew I didn't like my dad, and still you patronize me. I get into Gryffindor and I am still evil. I have my friends put in a good word for me, I am still evil. I go to the Halloween dance with your cousing, I am still evil. Tell me what the bloody hell I have to do to be your friend. That is all I want! Don't you get it, I am sick of fighting someone I didn't want to fight in the first place. Do you understand?" I sat back, looking at his face. It was all tight, and very red from anger. He looked a little like his dad now, and all I could think was his dad must have looked weird if he ever turned red with his white-blonde hair. I snorted a laugh at this thought and Derrick raised his hands. "Oh, this is funny, thank you."

"I am sorry. For everything." He looked over at me. "Look, I still don't really like you at all, but why don't we switch enemies to…people who have to hang out because our friends do." He sat down, contemplating.

"And you will stop trying to kill me with putting bad stuff in my potions."

"I never—"

"Lily."

I paused, "Okay, I will stop ruining your potions in class." We shook hands, and he got up and walked upstairs. I shook my head, hoping that this would be easier than I thought it was going to be…

\/

Harry Potter paced the outside of the court building. His wife was due in three months, and she was sitting on the bench watching him go back and forth.

"Harry, calm down, there is no way Malfoy can get off."

"You don't know that. It is perfectly possible that he could." He was worried. Ginny smiled, shaking her head. Her husband had grown up. He was now a good height of five ten, and his glasses still dangled at the edge of his nose. His green eyes were bright, even thought they were filled with dread. He wore his best green robe, one that Mrs. Weasley had made for him herself. He took long strides, as Ginny held his briefcase. Ginny stood up, hugging him with all her heart.

"Harry, I love you so much, but if you don't calm down I might have to hex you." He laughed, sitting down.

"I know I am very stressed, but I can't help it." All the things he did to you, they were horrible. I can't let him just get off on this." A woman in blue robes walked in, holding a matching briefcase. She smiled at the two, and Ginny felt her skin crawl. Harry stood up as she walked over, tucking a stray brown piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so wonderful to see you here. If circumstances were different, I would invite you to lunch." She laughed, as if there wasn't a care in the world. "I remember you from school days, when Ginny used to have that horrible little crush on you." Ms. Perks sneered, obviously loving her moment in the spot light.

"Ms. Perks, I was wondering, why would someone like you want to represent Malfoy?"

"Wow, I like a person who can get to a point." Ginny stood up, shocked by what Sally had just said.

"Well, see you in court." Sally smiled, but Ginny could almost see daggers aimed at her. She turned, walking away with her robes billowing behind her. "I do not like her." Ginny said matter-o-factly." Harry smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, she is all talk." Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it. They both walked in and took a seat on the prosecutor side, waving to Dean (I totally 4got his name and was calling him Sean, it is Dean and will be from now on). He looked green, and kept shuffling his papers. Harry smiled, and looked at Lavender, his wife, rub his shoulders over the wooden bench. The judge walked in as Malfoy made himself comfortable.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Morgan." Everyone stood up, and the proceedings began.

\/

I found myself in the common room with only Derrick again. We were both doing homework, and Derrick had actually moved over to the same table. He did have some kind of courage. He had taken the acquaintance thing as 'let's try harder.' Not exactly what I wanted, I just wanted to stop fighting with my friends over the fact that they were friends with him. So here I was, with the person I secretly couldn't stand, doing homework. What put us on edge, of course, was the fact that his father's court date was today and we both knew what a problem that was. I kept my eyes in my book, wondering how everything went. Of course it was going to trial, and of course they didn't decide anything today, but I was still very nervous about what happened, wondering if they talked about my mum. She was probably going to have to testify. I felt bad for that. Derrick looked over at me, just sitting there, his quill sitting on the paper and making a rather large inkblot.

"You know, if you take a picture, it will last longer, and you can carry it with you everywhere."

"Sorry, it's just, are you going out with Vincent?"

"Well, when we decide, I will make sure you know before everyone else knows." He laughed.

"I was just asking, because, well. I just don't see you two together."

"Really, why?" As much as I had tried today, he was getting on my nerves fast.

"Because, he cares about popularity, and I have never seen you care."

"Well, sometimes opposites attract, like you and Natasha."

"I wouldn't go out with Natasha. She was upset that one night because her mum's family might lose the Quibbler."

"Oh, but I think she likes you, so it's the same thing."


	11. Trial

"Has the jury come to a decision?"

"Yes we have your honor. We find the defendant, Draco Malfoy, not guilty." Harry's breath was taken short and he rushed out of the courtroom. How could this be? How could they have made that decision?" Ginny was running after him, holding her stomach. He was only walking, but she still couldn't keep up. Finally he turned around and found himself in a dark room.

"I have your family Potter, all of them. Your daughter is quite beautiful might I add." Malfoy's voice rang in Harry's ears.

"Stay away from Lily."

"No, Potter, I meant your other daughter, your baby." Harry's face went white. He had his newborn, and Ginny, and Lily, and the boys. He had everyone. "Yes, I have everyone, and now I have you!"

Harry woke with sweat on his face. Now it was his turn for the nightmares. He looked over and saw that Ginny wasn't there. He slowly got up and put on a bathrobe, walking downstairs. It had been almost a month of the trial, and they both felt it. Tomorrow was the jury's decision, and they both went to bed nervous. Ginny sat stirring a mug of tea, looking down at a photo album. Harry walked up and looked down, a picture of Ginny when she was pregnant with Lily. She smiled at him.

"I can't sleep anymore." He nodded slowly, understanding her problem.

"I had a nightmare too."

"Yeah, I've been having a lot of those lately." He nodded. She flipped the page, showing a picture of their wedding day. Hermione was standing by Ginny's side, smiling as they hugged. Ron and Harry were over to the side, laughing at Fred and George's wedding present. It had made Ginny very red when she had seen it. He smiled.

"I loved that day. It was one of my happiest. I couldn't believe how amazing you looked." She raised a brow, giving him a dangerous look.

"And I don't look that amazing all the time?" He snorted.

"Oh honey, you look stupendous all the time, that day you went above and beyond anyone else." She laughed; then quieted when she remembered the boys. She slowly put her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry about the Malfoy case, there is no way he can get off. Even with someone as pretty as Sally Perks on the case." He looked at Ginny.

"You think Sally Perks is pretty?" She smiled slyly.

"Oh, I know you think she is pretty, too. Don't even give me that. She is pretty, but she is also a flirt. I'm not jealous," She said, looking at his face. "I am not jealous. I might have been in the beginning, considering I weigh a thousand pounds with this baby." He smiled and she stuck her tongue out. "But then I remembered her from Hogwarts. She wasn't always so pretty." Harry tried to remember her.

"For the life of me I cannot picture her face."

"Oh, I do. She used to be very gangly, and she followed you and Malfoy around all the time. She was more obsessed than me." Harry tried to remember, then gasped. He remembered her. She was always where he was, or else she was always ten steps behind Malfoy. Back then she had been someone with glasses and braces and had greasy hair. She used to ask him tons of questions about his life, and he found her worse than Collin Creavey..

"Wow, that's really her, she has changed a lot." Ginny nodded. She flipped the page again.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" He thought about it, and then nodded.

"Worse comes to worse, he gets off. I just hope that he doesn't." She nodded.

"Well, look on the bright side, the kids are coming home from winter break soon." He smiled, feeling a little excitement. He hadn't seen Lily or Al in a while, and they had both sent him owls wishing him luck with the case. He smiled at the thought of having them both in the house. The twins were darling, but sometimes James and Sirius could be a handful, just like their namesakes. Ginny finally closed the book. "I think it's time for bed." He nodded slowly, walking up the stairs.

\/

The judge sat on the podium, looking at Malfoy. Sally was nervously looking at her yellow fingernails, matching her yellow robes and so on. She slowly tapped her foot, wanting to here the ruling but trying to look the least bit casual. Malfoy had casually placed his hand on her thigh, but Sally pretended not to notice. He had been so persistent in the last month, she had to put a block between them during their meetings. Now she would finally know, she knew what the ruling had to be, it just had to be. Because she had a plan, and if the ruling didn't go according to plan, she wouldn't be able to go into phase number three. Phase one was, of course, getting Malfoy to hire her, and then he had just played into her hand. And he thought he had the upper hand. Her lips curved into a wicked smile, thinking of what was going to happen. Soon the jurors would be out, having come to a decision. Draco scribbled a note down, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Harry. He was Phase four. The jurors started filing in, and Sally wrinkled her nose at the fact that they were all muggles, the thought of having to actually bring in muggles for a case like this…she hated it. She quickly shuffled some papers, trying to look worried for her client. The judge looked at them.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor. We find the defendant..."

\/

Do you think they have the results yet?" I asked, and Carrie gave me a dirty look. We were sitting over lunch, surrounded by Jeff, Emma, Derrick and Vince. She raised her pumpkin juice, trying to look like se was threatening me.

"If you ask me one more time," She raised her finger, and not the good one, "One more time, I will literally throw this down that expensive Hogwarts winter robe of yours." I opened my mouth, but decided against saying anything when she raised the glass a bit higher. The only one who was more nervous than me right now was Derrick, but I hardly cared what he thought. I drummed my fingers on the table, and Vince took one of my hands, holding it casually. I smile at him, looking into his eyes. I really shouldn't be bothered that he is calling me his girlfriend, I mean, he didn't ask me out, but I guess once a girl lets you hold her hand, it is just a known fact. He also hates my admirer, I mean; he HATES him with a passion. Once Derrick asked me where I got one of the lilies from, and Vince almost looked like he was going to punch him. Now, I couldn't blame him for being angry, but isn't that a little to serious? I look at him, giving him a smile. Then an owl swoops in.

"ITS HERE ITS HERE!" I yell, grabbing at my owl, and taking out a package. "I wonder what they sent me, all they need is a note." I say, but disappointment takes over as I look at it. It's a lily. A very pretty one, but it is just a lily all the same. You sigh, sitting back in your seat. Then you see Vince. He looks really angry. Almost exploding angry. You try to grab his hand, but he gets up, almost taking the whole table with him. Vince quickly moves towards the door, and you groan. "Now he is gonna be really angry all morning, and its are last two days before we go home." Carrie moves her head, motioning to follow him. Emma says the same, and you slowly stand up, leaving the lily sitting on the table. Quickly, I move towards the lake, knowing it is one of his favorites spots. Sure enough, he is sitting there, looking at the water. I rub my arms, looking at the fact that he is getting wet sitting in the snow. You slowly walk over. He looks up at you, then back at the lake. "I'm sorry that this person upsets you, but what am I supposed to do?" Quickly, he stands up, getting about six inches from my face.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM TO SHOVE OFF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOT WEAR THE BLOODY LILIES IN YOUR HAIR, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOT CARE THAT THIS GUY FANCIES YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM TO SHOVE OFF!" I stand there for a second, taken aback. He had never gotten upset like this before. He was always cool and levelheaded, it had truly surprised me.

"Um, you said tell him to shove off more than once. " That was all I could say! That was all I could say! That was all I could say! I could have told him that magic existed; it would have been better than that. He looked at me; then smiled. Then he started laughing.

"Wow, you really don't know how to deal with people yelling at you, do you?" I shook my head, looking at him.

"No, it scares me." He nodded, sitting back down. "Um, I won't tell this guy to shove off, but I will stop wearing the lilies." He nodded, then took my hand.

"Let's go inside." I smiled, we started walking up, and suddenly Al's owl flew down to me. I looked at it excitedly, tearing open the seal that I knew was my fathers…


	12. The outcome

**Okay, I left you hanging last time….sorry…but if you do not read AND review…I won't know if you like it. so please, be a dear and just review and tell me what I am doing right/wrong. I would really appreciate it.**

I opened the letter carefully, both excitement and fear filling me. My dad's rushed words filled the page.

i Dear Al,

Don't worry about us; we are fine with the news. Make sure that you show Lily, and it would be best if you didn't break the news to her too quickly, let her read the letter just as you are. Be nice, and do not say anything to anyone else, know that this information is confidential, for no one shall know till the post comes most likely.

Anyways, now for the news. Well, you are the first person we have told, and that includes your two younger brothers. Draco Malfoy is...in fact... Not joining anyone on the outside world. It seems foolish to worry so much about it now, how could he have. So now your mother and I plan on going dancing, and have a nice glass of butterbeer, since she isn't allowed to have firewhiskey. I hope you are nice to Malfoy's son, I hear he is not bad at all. I love you so much, and please write soon. Now, my only question about this investigation is why would Sally Perks even try to get Malfoy off, didn't she know there was too much evidence against him? I do not know, maybe it will be revealed in time.

With much love,

Harry Potter /i 

I almost yelled with joy as I finished the letter. But I put on a solemn face, not letting Vince know what it was. "Um, Vince, do you mind if I go talk to my brother, it is a letter for him truly. I was to read it as well, but I do need to give it to him." Vince nodded his head, understanding. I quickly ran up the stairs, wondering where Al could be. I slowly rounded the corner, and bumped into Derrick. He smiled warmly, and I could already tell he was being too overly friendly. I looked down, thinking of what was in my hand and feeling a twinge of guilt. He looked down at my hand as well.

"How are you?" He said, and he looked like he wanted to ask me what I was holding, but he held back, and I gave him credit for it. I looked up at him, at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say. Then I remembered what he asked me. I cleared my throat, putting the letter in my cloak.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He glanced down at my pocket, and I looked up the stairwell, wishing I could just leave and find Al. He looked back up into my eyes and I tried not to look too agitated.

"I'm good. So, has your dad told you the outcome yet?" I hid a wince, not wanting him to see me react to this question.

"Um, no, have you heard yet?" He looked up and down.

"Yeah, actually I went for the sentence. But I'm not supposed to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're dad will tell you." I nodded, not wanting to let on.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." I looked around nervously again. I glanced back at him and noticed his eyes were lingering on me as I had tried to avoid his gaze. He was cute. I jumped at the thought. Derrick couldn't be cute, he was a Malfoy. I shook my head, not having the patience to wait and make small talk anymore. "I have to go see someone now." I said, quickly walking around him and running up the stairs. I came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and quickly ran through, looking around for Al. I found him in a corner, studying with another girl in his class. I smiled, waiting for him to notice me and see that I needed to talk to him. He quickly said bye to the girl, then turned to me, pushing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me this is important, I was busy." I flashed a smile, flipping the letter in front of his eyes.

"Well, I guess you don't want to know the outcome of the court. This letter was for you, but I took the liberty of opening it knowing what it was about." Al made a grab for the letter, but I quickly dodged him, giggling.

"Wanna know what happened?" I said, and he jumped at me, pinning me to the ground as he sat on me. "Get off, you are cutting off my air supply." I gasped as he read the letter while using me as a cushion. He read each line carefully, smiling more and more as he went on. He finally stood up, holding out a hand to help me up.

"You should have just let he have the letter, it would have been a lot less pain for you. I laughed. "So we have nothing else to worry about?" He asked, looking at me carefully.

"I won't do anything stupid if that's what you mean." I said, rolling my eyes and flicking my bangs out of my eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Good, just be happy now, nothing more will happen…"

/\

\/

Sally smiled wickedly. Everything was set. She had loved giving Draco that false hope. Everything had worked out. She slowly shut the door to her apartment. She walked down the hall, ready to get out of her lawyer clothes. She kept walking until she hit her room, opening the door to see an owl, which she knew was probably from Draco asking what happened. She smiled as she saw the red envelope, knowing it was a howler. She opened it, turning around listening to the annoying voice behind her, screaming at her. She smiled at his colorful words, but was not even intimidated by them. She shook her head, getting ready for a very exciting night.

/\

\/

Draco sat down, waiting for some type of visitor, maybe a news reporter of some sort, but no. No one cared about him anymore, there was no reason for him to even be alive. He had hoped his son would have visited him, but alas, that hadn't happened either. He closed his eyes, listening to the water hitting the rocks outside. He thought for a moment that he heard something else, but when he strained his ears, he heard nothing. He stood up, listening to a rat run across the hall. He inched forward to the bars leading to the hallway. He leaned toward them, and then suddenly screamed as the wall exploded. A person dressed in black came through, almost floating. He gasped, wondering how they managed to get past the dementors. The person's face was covered as the walked down the hallway with purpose. He watched as this person got closer and closer, then stood in front of his door, raising their wand an suddenly the door was exploding. This person stood in front of him, looking at him with a blank stare. He couldn't see the person's eyes, but knew that they could see him. Then the world went blank as a familiar voice yelled out "Stupefy!"

/\

\/

"Time to get you to bed." Ginny said, leading her husband up the stairs. "I forgot how bad you were with your firewhiskey." He laughed dumbly.

"That was how the twins got here." She laughed.

"Very true Harry. Now, let's get to bed, honey."

"Okay, you know, I am very glad Malfoy is gone. I think he liked you for a while. But then he kidnapped you. What a shocker there, right?"

"Yeah, I definitely never saw myself getting kidnapped two weeks before giving birth."

"Was it two?"

"Well, I am guesstimating." He laughed at this word. She smiled, letting him fall onto the bed, glad that the baby had kept her from getting that drunk. She heard his soft snoring and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door, and opened the window to let some cool air fall on her hot skin. For some reason, she had been very hot lately. She turned at went to turn on the show, but as she drew back the curtain, a person in black stared back at her. The last thing she remembered was screaming out Harry's name and thinking that history was repeating itself.


	13. Kidnaps and tears

**Okay, i know it's been like, forever, but if you have a problem, just let me know, and i will try to fix it...i don't mind...so enjoy, i hope to get another one out by my bday, march 3 (27 days away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its my sweet 16 im excited)**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry rubbed his hurting head, wondering how much firewhiskey he had the night before. He walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. "Ginny? " He paused. There was no answer. He quickly turned around, worried. As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran into all the rooms, screaming her name. The twins were looking at him, wondering what was happening. He looked at them, trying to calm himself as best he could. He quickly ran back to the bedroom, and then stood gaping at a note on the doorway. i Having fun yet/i

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginny looked around the damp, dark room that she was now sitting in. There was no light, and all she could see was one gray wall. Overhead, she swore she heard a rumbling, almost like thunder, but than again it wasn't anything like thunder. She kept hearing squeaking noises, and shivered as she realized it was rats. She didn't know how long she had been in there, all she knew was that she had been asleep for some time. She was sitting in the middle of this cold cavern, and her hands were tied behind her back. She tried to wriggle her wrists to try to free them. Pain shot up and down her arms, and she winced. Helplessness was taking over, and she knew that soon panic would set in. She had to do something, it wasn't like her to just wait like a sitting duck. "HELP!" She screamed, wondering where she was. She heard a rustle in the back corner, and tried to look back into the shadows. "Hello, who are you?" Ginny gasped, fear quivering in every word. The rustling continued, however, and she heard a moan of a man. She tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working. All she wanted right now was to hug Harry, and she felt tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Where am I?" A voice asked, confused. Ginny recognized the voice, and strained to look back there. Slowly, the dark subsided, and she was able to see a person covered in a small grubby blanket, they shook off the blanket, and their face turned towards her, shaking off the long hair that hung around their face. As she looked over at the heap of a person, she saw a pair of cool eyes staring back at her, and she felt all the air escape her lungs. There, chained to the wall, was Draco Malfoy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do any of you know the three basic principles to the spell to turn a statue into a bird?" Aunt Hermione questioned, walking up and down the rows, looking at all the children squirming in their seats, hoping that they wouldn't pick them. I doodled on the edge of her paper, my quill scraping over it evenly. I really couldn't pay attention, the verdict had come out today, and I had been so excited, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. "Lily Potter, go to McGonagall's office immediately." My head shot up as I looked at Aunt Hermione. She had a touch of worry in her voice as she looked at the letter an owl had just brought in. I gathered my books, wondering what could possibly worry her. I rushed out into the hallway, wanting to see McGonagall as soon as I could. I ran up to the statue where the entrance to her office was. I stood in front of it, realizing I didn't know the password to get in. I heard the padding of footsteps, however. I turned and came face to face with Al.

"You were called down here too?" He questioned. I nodded, suddenly feeling ready to panic. My throat felt like it was closing, and I felt the feeling of something being wrong again. Al looked at the entrance, saying the password. We heard the stones scraping against one another, and the stairs suddenly appeared as the statue moved up. Not waiting for them to finish, we both jumped on a step and twisted up towards the headmistress's office.

As they walked inside, they looked at McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk looking at them. "Children, please sit. I have already taken the liberty of ordering tea, now if you would excuse me." Her voice was level, but I couldn't help but notice that there was sympathy in her eyes for both of us. I sat down, feeling my legs grow stiff as I hit the padded cushion. The door opened and I turned around, and smiled as I saw who it was.

"Daddy!" I yelled, running over to him and wrapping my arms around him. "I was so frightened. What are you doing here?" I questioned, stepping back. He hadn't shaved yet, and looked messy and unkept. He looked at me with weary eyes. Slowly, he got down on his knees and hugged me tightly.

"Honey, it's your mother." I looked at his sad eyes, and assumptions filled my head. She had gone into labor prematurely. She had lost the baby altogether. Something was wrong.

"Dad, what happened to Mom?" Dad looked up at Al, and shook his head.

"Last night, we think around the time we got home, your mother was kidnapped." I stood there, shell-shocked. There were no words coming through my mind. It was like none of this was actually happening. And then the realization set in. I started shaking my head, the tears welling in my eyes.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed, falling into my dad's arms. He held me comfortingly. I wept with helplessness. I didn't cry often, but this time I couldn't help it. There was nothing I could do but sit there. Dad lifted me up as if I was a feather and walked me over to the couch, laying me down. He walked over and poured Al and me a cup of tea, handing us each on. Al just stood in his spot, looking at his tea. I laid on the couch crying. Dad cleared his throat, sitting next to me and running a hand through my hair, his own eyes brimming with tears.

"We have the best looking for her. There is also suspicion that Draco Malfoy had something to do with it." I looked up at him.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, Malfoy was captured last night also, but some of the Aurors think that it was a staged kidnapping so that he could be in the clear."

"What do you think?" Al asked, looking over at Dad with trusting eyes. Dad shook his head weakly.

"I think it is a possibility, but I wouldn't go looking for Malfoy and stick with looking for his accomplice, if that is what the person is." Al nodded, and I rubbed away the tears from my eyes, feeling me cheeks flush with the many tears that had just fallen down them. Dad handed me a handkerchief, and took it gratefully. "The twins are with your grandmother, and I am going to send you to there immediately.

"DAD, no!" We both yelled at the same time. Al and I shared a look of disbelief.

"You can't honestly think that we will leave you in the house all alone, that is dangerous."

"Which is another reason I want to send you there Lily. There will be security at both houses, but your grandparents will be staying at the old Phoenix headquarters, so you two will be safe there.

"Dad, I won't go," Al told Dad sternly. There was a tone in his voice that told Dad he wouldn't change his mind.

"I am not giving you a choice. I will be safe, but I would never forgive myself if I put any one of my children in danger. That is my final decision. McGonagall has sent some elves to pack your trunks, and I have two security people here to take you over to the Phoenix headquarters, so don't even think about trying to escape them, they are trained professionals. I will visit each night, I promise. We will find your mother. I swear that also." Dad stood up and hugged each of us, and then opened the door, revealing two burly wizards who stood with our trunks. Al lowered his head as he walked out of the office, showing that he did not want to go. I slowly followed behind him. We begrudgingly left the school grounds, and I wondered if I would ever see my mother again as we Apparated to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How did you get out of prison?" Ginny looked at Malfoy half in worry half in hatred.

"I don't know, some one broke in and stupefied me," Malfoy explained, looking around his new prison. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out, I've only been awake about two minutes." Ginny didn't like Malfoy, but she had a feeling she was a piece to this puzzle they had both been put into. She gasped as the baby kicked.

"Well, this is coincidental, I believe I was there for the second birth you went through, there must be something with even numbers between the two of us." Ginny cringed at his humor

"I am NOT in labor, and this is my fifth birth, last time I had twins which counts as two births."

"If you say so." They both continued to look around. "Well, what shall we do to pass the time? I SPY something gray."

"Malfoy if you wish to be amusing, you are failing," Ginny thought for a moment. "Do you think we're dead, maybe I'm in hell? I have always thought hell would be being stuck in a room with you for eternity, the chains and ropes are a bit of a surprise, but other than that this seems to fit the description of hell."

"No Mrs. Potter, I don't believe we are dead. If we were dead, Voldemort would be here." Malfoy pulled on his chains, trying to get into a standing position. Ginny sighed, wishing she had practiced more in Divination so that she could at least do something like sense where they were. She sat there for a few more minutes looking over at Malfoy.

"Who would want to kidnap both of us? So far, every foe of yours is a friend of mine and vice versa. Who in their right mind would want us both to be kidnapped, it just doesn't add up. I don't know of anyone who would want to do something like this. I mean, you have been in prison for almost eleven years, what could have possibly happened in that amount of time to put us in this position."

"Ah, That is using your head. I believe you have learned something from that wonderful husband of yours." His voice was full of sarcasm, and Ginny groaned as she thought of the hours they would spend together if they didn't get out of here. She looked down at the ropes wrapped around her legs and stomach. She hoped it wasn't affecting the baby at all. She heard Malfoy shuffling with his cuffs more, and soon grew annoyed.

"You are not going to stand up. First of all, your hands are in the wrong place for free moment. Second, even if you did get up, you would be unable to sit back down, and I don't think you would actually want to be stuck in a standing position, especially the way your hands would be positioned." Malfoy sat down, and stopped struggling.

"Azkaban was better than this place with you," He paused, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?" He asked her.

"Smell what, Malfoy?"

"I recognize it. Do you fancy a smell of flowers, Mrs. Potter?"

"No, not while I am pregnant, I can't stand anything remotely smelling like a flower." Malfoy clicked his tongue. "Why, where do you recognize it from?" He started laughing an almost evil laugh.

"Well, I believe I know who put us in here."

"Who?" Ginny asked, hopeful because the person would now loose an element of surprise on them.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, as a grating sound sounded throughout the whole cavern. Someone entered, waving their wand and a light illuminated them. Ginny gasped as Malfoy let out an evil howl.


	14. Houses and holes

**Okay, so here it is, another chapter. I believe I have been blessed with a muse lately. Well at least that is good. I have been able to write more so I hope you enjoy this new chapter and hopefully I can keep it up until the end.**

152932q5-9-3495-0439

"We should be out there!" I yelled, kicking the door. Al sat on his bed and gave me a worried stare.

"Lily, there is no use doing this, you have to sit down and calm down. I don't want you hurting yourself. Mom will be upset when she gets back."

"She isn't going to come back if they don't go out and look for her like they are supposed to!" I sat on the bed, befuddled. Al handed me some of my homework and I looked down at it disdainfully. "I can't concentrate on that right now." We sat in a large room at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Cobwebs filled every corner of the room. It was dark and dank, the only light coming from an illuminating bulb that levitated in the middle of the room. The bed and dresser were made of a dark wood, living up to the fact that it was the 'Black's' house. Everything in it reminded me of black, especially that old howling woman in the picture by the stairs. Al shook his head as I shoved the book away.

"You need something to take your mind off of everything." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door downstairs, and we both jumped off the bed, running to the staircase to see who it was. Grandma walked over to it, turning to us and putting a finger to her lips, warning us to be quiet. She smoothed her gray curls, and wiped her tear stained face. Out of all of us, she had taken the kidnapping of Mum the hardest.

"Hello, oh dear, Tonks come in. Let me take your coat, you must be chilled to the bone." I ran downstairs, running strait into Tonks and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, Lils, Remus wanted to come but you know what night it is." I nodded, looking at the moon that illuminated the room from the window. We all sat down on an old moldy couch, and Tonks looked down at me with sympathy. "Well, I just came from the Auror Headquarters, there hasn't been anything yet, but we are still hopeful. You two kids stay strong for your younger brothers, that's what your mum would want you to do right now." I looked down at the floor, cursing myself for how selfish I had been. All of my brothers were scared, I could see that, but I hadn't tried to help.

"Of course we will both look after them." Tonks smiled brightly at us.

"Well, why don't both of you go check on them right now and leave me and your grandma to talk." Al and I both saw that she needed to speak privately to Grandma, so we both walked silently out. Instead of going upstairs, however, we quickly leaned our heads against the door, wanting to hear every word.

"Tonks, what has really happened?" Grandma asked, her voice shaking with worry and panic. We could hear both their glasses tinkling as they sipped at their tea.

"What I told them is true, but what I left out is the great suspicion everyone has for Draco Malfoy. I don't know what to think, but the Head Auror says it's a closed case and Malfoy has done it. That's why I am here. We believe if he is involved, the next person he will try to contact will be his son. Head Auror wants to keep him someplace safe, and I assured him that you and Arthur would be open to the idea. It will only be until we can find him and Ginny, and I'm sure you have enough room."

"Do you think it's wise to have him stay here when his father is the suspect of Ginny's kidnapping?"

"Well, Molly, I have spoken to the boy on more than one occasion. He seems to be the boy his father never was. I don't think you have to worry about him cooperating with his father, from what I know he doesn't even speak to him." Here I rolled my eyes. Everyone thought Derrick was so perfect, but I doubted it. It didn't matter how nice he was to me, it didn't change the fact that he was a Malfoy.

"I guess we could spare some room. He is welcome to stay here, as long as I get to keep the bodyguards, just in case." Tonks laughed, and then they said goodbyes. Al and I quickly went up the stairs. They came out into the hallway, and we slowly came down the stairs to say goodbye to Tonks. Tonks smiled, hugging them each.

"Tell the twins I said hi, and don't get into too much trouble. Don't worry about your mother, we will find her." She smiled, and opened the door, revealing Derrick Malfoy standing outside on the walk.

"You mean he's here now!" I squealed, rather impolitely. He looked at me, smiling.

"So much for being welcome." He said timidly. I rolled my eyes.

"I never said we were friends." I turned and ran up the steps, ready to scream. Everything bad that could ever happen was happening. I was in my own personal nightmare.

\/

Harry stared at the window, still trying to make sense of everything around him. There was nothing he could do. The Aurors wouldn't let him get involved with his own wife's case. He tapped his fingers against a desk, wondering when he would see her again. The office he was in was filled with her. She was in millions of pictures on his desk, on top of all his paperwork. She was on his bulletin board; she was even at the other side of the room where Ron sat, family pictures lining his desk. Harry felt tears come on again, and he slammed his hands down on the desk, tears streaming down his face. He felt a sudden anger flow through him, and he grabbed the glass paperweight sitting at the edge of his desk. With full force, he heaved it across the room, watching it hit the opposite wall and shatter into a million pieces. Ron came running in as he heard the noise. He looked at the glass on the ground.

"Harry," Ron flicked his wand, the paperweight coming back together, "That won't help us find her. You need to calm down. I want you to calm down." Harry looked at Ron, feeling helpless.

"Ron, what am I gonna do. Before, I knew Malfoy had her. I KNEW he had her. But now, I don't know, I doubt that Malfoy has her. I believe he has been kidnapped too. I don't know who did it, all I know is that they are both gone. You think it would make me feel better, knowing that Malfoy is kidnapped, but it doesn't. Because now I am wondering where she is and why Ron!" Harry could barely breath. He was taking in shallow breaths, his panic taking over. He felt as if the whole world was coming to an end.

"Harry, I know you are worried, but you need to leave here. Being around all this hustle and bustle isn't good. I am worried, too." Ron walked over and picked up the paperweight, placing it on Harry's desk. "I think you should go and stay with my parents and see your children. That always helps. I think it would be best if you did. They are probably worried about you, too. The twins are probably confused. I think it is important that you stay with them for a while." Harry looked at Ron, unable to say anything.

"I can't just go away and wait. I need to do something. I want to do something. You have no idea how I feel right now. I couldn't possibly help my children like this. I am helpless, Ron, I am HELPLESS!" Harry shoved his papers off his desks, making them fly everywhere. Harry fell to the ground, lying down with his arms wrapped around his neck. He sobbed into his knees, and Ron lightly patted him on his back.

"I'm helpless without her too, mate. She is my sister. She held our family together. Without her…" Ron's voice trailed off as tears started to fall. "But you need to be strong. You have four kids at Sirius's place wondering what is happening. They need you the most right now. You can't give up on them just because you need Ginny right now. You need to be strong." Harry looked up at wrong, finally realizing what he had to do.

\/

"How could you? What do you want with me?" Ginny asked her captor. The captor gave her a wicked smile, looking at Ginny with hateful eyes. "I don't get it, why did you do this? You could go to prison for this. Don't you get it?" Ginny felt an extreme hate come upon her.

"Oh, I will get away with it." The captor's voice chortled. "You see, he is right over there," The captor pointed over to Malfoy, who was watching them with an amusing stare. "And they all think that he took you, just like he did before. So, that means that I will get away with it. And you my dear, may not live through it if you don't keep yoUR TRAP SHUT!" The captor raised their hand, striking Ginny across her face. Ginny's face whipped around, grimacing in pain of the total blow. She felt the sting on her cheek, and felt the great hate mix with a horrible anger that curdled in her entire soul.

"Don't you dare ever strike me again," Ginny spit at the captor, and the captor snarled, wiping off the spit that now marked their cheekbone.

"You will regret that." The captor turned and walked over to the entrance that they had just made. They turned as they reached it, looking back and leaving Ginny and Malfoy with a wicked grin. Moving the wand, two plates appeared in front of them and Malfoy and Ginny's hands unraveled. "You have fifteen minutes," The captor said, and they left, the cave sealing behind them. Malfoy looked over at Ginny, giving her a crude smile. "Bon appetite, Madame Potter. I bet you didn't see that one coming." Ginny glared at him, turning to her meal and eating it slowly.

\/

I sat there, and sat there, and sat there, and sat there. There was nothing I could say. Derrick sat across from me, his body slumped and his jeans and black t-shirt just slumping around him. I watched him, and he watched me. We hadn't moved for quite a while. I took let out a heavy breath, and his eyes got large as if he was about to say something, but it never came out.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked. That's when I realized that I didn't know anything about him. I didn't know what he liked to eat, who was his favorite team in Quidditch, or anything at all. He probably knew these things about me, but I didn't like him enough to bother.

"Um, I like to play wizard's chess." I nodded.

"I am not too good at that, but my brother is. You should try it with him." He nodded slowly.

"What do you do for fun?" He questioned. I looked at him, wondering what to think.

"I like to dance. I shop really well." He snorted

"I don't do...either of those things." I smiled.

"I don't think we have anything in common. I mean, we've never really talked before."

"Well, what do you talk about with Vincent," he looked at me imploringly. I thought for a while, about all the things we had ever talked about.

"We talk about classes, and our friends, and my dad, and his dad, and my…" My voice trailed off as I thought off my mom. Derrick took the hint and didn't ask another question. We sat there for a few more moments, when I heard the door open and close. I turned around in the couch, and my dad came into the room. "Dad?" Dad held up a big carpetbag for me to see.

"I'm here to stay, honey."

\/


	15. Dreams

**I know, it is time for NEW CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it, I am not sure where I am going with this story, but I think I will only have about three to five chapters left. You never know, however. I am sorry they take so long, please do not get mad. Understand, I do have a very hectic life. This week was my spring break, this was the only day I did not have something planned, and I still ended up driving around to the mall and back. I didn't even GO in the mall! That is hard for me, but I abstained because I have to read Les Misrebles, and that is a LLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG book. I am not even half done and I will have to read like 60 pages a day to get done on time...that's what I get for asking my francais teacher for extra credit… well enjoy and tell me what you think! **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginny glared at Malfoy, and Malfoy looked at her amused. "What would you like to ask me Mrs. Potter?"

"Why did you do it Malfoy?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Do what, I don't know what your talking about at all." Ginny looked at him carefully, trying to see an ounce of goodness in his gold, sharp appearance.

"Why did you kidnap me all those years ago? I always believed it was because you hated Harry, but then you would have just killed me instead. I know you aren't above killing someone."

"It was never about Harry, Ginny," She cringed as he used her true name. "It was about me. I needed to have the power. I wanted to have something of Harry's and use it to my advantage. What better than his pregnant wife that he had loved forever. It was a brilliant plan, until he found you." Malfoy gave Ginny an evil sneer across the room.

"You aren't sorry at all you git. I hope you do get blamed for this, you and that beast that just left us alone." Ginny felt anger swelling with in her. "You thing you are this big man, don't you. You think you are larger than life. I have news for you, Draco Malfoy: you are small. You are a small man and you know what small men do, they put people down so they can feel big. But in the end, they are the only ones who are fooled. Everyone knows who is small inside, and then you are ridiculed. Do you think that there is one person out there who gives a flying fart in space about you? News flash: there isn't. No one cares about you Malfoy, no one." Ginny felt tears streaming down her face. She was in a room with this horrible person, and there was nothing she could do about it...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I buried my head in my father's arms. My heart swelled, this was the first time I had felt comforted since I found out about my mother's kidnapping. Dad took his hand and ran it through my hair, whispering in my ear that it would be okay. We broke our embrace, and he smiled down on me.

"I just wanted to come see you and see how you were doing, you are alright?"

"As well as I possibly can under the circumstances." He nodded slowly.

"Well, I still have to see the boys. Derrick, there is some food downstairs, I bet you haven't eaten yet." Derrick took the hint, leaving the room. My dad walked over to my bed, where the photo albums were spread. He smiled sadly as my mum waved back at us, laughing and playing with our family. He picked up a picture of them in his sixth year, his arms wrapped around her as she looked up at him with a small smile, her eyes shining. She like an older version of me. Her red hair played around her face, and her brown eyes had mischievous stare in them. Her hands were exactly like mine as they squeezed my dad's arms. "Things were simple back then," My father whispered. I had a feeling he wasn't talking to me, so I stayed quiet. He touched my mum's face tenderly, looking like he was about to cry. "Sometimes, I wish we could just go back." He blinked, and seemed to come back down to earth. He looked over at me. "We should probably go see the boys."

"Yeah, Dad, let's go see them," I took his hand, looking at my dad. He had always been like a god in my eyes. It was in that moment that I realized my father was just like anyone else. He was human, and he was vulnerable. We walked down the hall, and I felt closer to him than I ever had before now. Once we got to the boys room, he cleared his throat, and smiled at me. Slowly, he opened the door and I winced as my younger brothers shrieked.

"Daddy, Daddy, you're here! I knew you would come for us. Is mummy here yet?" My dad gave James a painful smile.

"Not yet, son, but we will find her." Al nodded at James, reaffirming the statement.

"I miss her an awful lot," Sirius put in, not wanting to be left out. My father gave a little laugh.

"I am sure we all miss her. I can't wait to have her back. I miss her hot cocoa. But until she gets back, we are going to go through this like a family. I am going to be staying here. Nothing is kept secret. We are one, I trust you and you trust me." Al and I slowly nodded our heads as the twins nodded excitedly. Dad hugged them both and grabbed my hand as he ran a hand through Al's thick hair, his sign of affection. "Whoever did this won't get away with it, I promise you all that." I closed my eyes, wanting to believe every word he said. I slowly, opened them again, feeling my stomach doing flip-flops inside.

"Why don't we see if Grandmum has dinner," I said slowly, my stomach suddenly grumbling. I hadn't eaten in almost a day. Dad nodded, and we all turned to go downstairs. Derrick was sitting over a hot bowl of stew and looked up at us, watching as each one took a seat at the table.

"I smell something wonderfully, Grandmum," Al stated, taking a seat next to Derrick. I sat at the head of the table, grabbing a piece of bread off the plate.

"Well, it should smell wonderful, you children never eat. Harry, dear, it is nice to have you with us, the children needed you." Dad looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I should have come sooner, I realize that now." He took his spoon and brought the stew to his lips. He paused before he put it into his mouth. I knew he was wondering when the last time Mum had eaten. I slowly ate my stew silently, wondering if I would ever see her again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginny slowly ate her dinner, happy to even get the hard crust of bread to dip into the watery broth. Malfoy ate slowly, looking at her ever few minutes. "What do you want, Malfoy," Ginny asked, feeling upset.

"I lied to you," He spoke slowly, considering each word he said. She tried to ignore him, and then sighed, admitting defeat.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You asked me why I did what I did. I told you it was for the power, I lied," She raised her eyebrow.

"Why, what was the real reason?"

"Potter has everything, EVERYTHING," He emphasized his words, trying to make her understand how important they were. "It didn't matter when I left after what happened to Dumbledore, I was gone. When I came back, though, and you were with him with a happy child and another on the way, I was...jealous. I had a woman who didn't care about me pregnant with a son that I wasn't even sure was mine. Ginny, I was jealous. It made me sick. I couldn't believe I found myself liking a Weasley, they were so below me. So in order to make sure that I could have you, that meant that Potter couldn't." Ginny shook her head, then started laughing hysterically. Once she caught her breath, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Malfoy, you weren't in love with ME, you were in love with Harry's and my life. Finally there was something on earth that you couldn't have. You thought it was me, but that isn't true. It was LOVE. You have never loved anyone in your life. It has always been about you, no one else. You wanted a relationship where you cared more about the person than yourself. It was never me. Because no offence, I am way out of your league." Malfoy looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Imagine that, I fancied myself in love with you for years, then, POOF, I realize I still hate your guts." Ginny shrugged, feeling her hands tie together again behind her back.

"As long as you aren't in love with me Malfoy, I don't care." Malfoy nodded slowly, considering all the things that had just taken place as his hands were slowly tied behind his back.

"I feel relieved, now I hate you. It feels great!" Ginny rolled her eyes again; he was the same old Malfoy. She tried to rest her aching back against the chair, settling in for a long night.

"I know, I have hated you for years..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry looked at his watch as he stepped out of the twins' room. He wouldn't sleep an ounce tonight, so he slowly made his way down to Sirius's old study. He opened the door and settled in on the overstuffed chair, taking out a quill and scroll. He began making a list off all the enemies he had. It was long, really long. He thought for a while, thinking of all the occurrences that had happened in the past few weeks. All he could think about was the time he spent with Ginny.

_"Harry, I know you want me to be nice, but I cannot help how I feel, that woman is up to something," Ginny slowly stirred the vegetables on the stove as Harry bowed his head over the folders. _

_"Ginny, you can't just judge someone because she is a floozy." Ginny quickly turned, her eyes flashing with anger. _

_"You have never judged my judgment before, but because now I'm pregnant I am suddenly making bad judgments and my opinion shouldn't be heard!" She turned around, tears falling down her face. Harry walked up to her, hanging his arms over her shoulders. _

_"That isn't what I meant. I just meant that you cannot just think someone is automatically bad. I mean, she hasn't done anything to us, right?" Ginny started shaking. "Darling, don't cry."_

_"I'm not crying," She snapped, "I am laughing. I am just so up and down lately, it makes me laugh." Harry smiled. _

_"I love you, whether you are up and down or not." He kissed her cheek lightly. _

_"Bloody hell I burnt the vegetables!" _

Harry's head shot up from Sirius's desk. The sun was shining on his face. He quickly ran out to the front hall, grabbing his jacket and Apparating as soon as he stepped outside. He hurried down to Auror headquarters and ran into his boss's office. "I KNOW WHO KIDNAPPED GINNY!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where is Dad," I asked as Al ate his marmalade toast. I popped one into the toaster quickly and sat across from him.

"I wish I knew, I woke up to a door being slammed."

"He probably went to the Auror headquarters again," I said, feeling a small bubble of panic at the fact that he wasn't here at the present time. Derrick walked through the door and I quickly started staring at my split ends. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my toast as it popped out of the toaster, handing it to me quickly as he put in two more pieces. I mumbled a thanks and at my toast quietly. He sat down next to Al and Al silently handed him part of the Daily Prophet. I bit down on my toast loudly, trying to break Al's concentration. He looked up at me, annoyed. "What does it say about Mum?" I questioned.

"Exactly what we already know, Lily." I heard the door open and jumped up, running to see who it was.

"Dad?" My voice lessened as I looked at Carrie. "Oh, hi Carrie."

"How are you," She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt tears suddenly falling again. "I came as soon as I could, cous." I nodded.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered.

"Anytime, I can only stay the weekend, however. Kiera wanted to come but they would only allow one and I won the coin toss."

"I am glad you're here." She nodded, and we both walked up to my room as more tears started falling from both our faces.


	16. Accusations

**I hope you like this new update, like I said, not many chapters left to go...I have to decide what I want to do for my next story, so send back some ideas or what you would really like me to work on, it doesn't even have to deal with Daughter of the... if you don't want it to, just let me know what you would like me to work on. ENJOY!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Harry, you can't just go accusing someone, especially someone with no record whatsoever."

"Ron, I know that she did it, I KNOW!" Harry was pacing back in forth in their office, awaiting the head Auror to call him back in. "It all makes sense now, why everything that has happened in the last months has happened. Don't you see, it's like pieces in a puzzle to her, she loved it!"

"Harry, you need to calm down, there is no reason to accuse her at all!"

"I don't believe it, I will prove it's her, whether anyone believes me or not!" A witch walked in the room, her amber robes swishing, it made Harry think of that horrible woman and shake his head angrily. The woman looked at Harry for a moment.

"He will see you now, Mr. Potter," She turned on her heals and strode out the door at a brisk pace. Harry followed as quickly as he could, his hands shaking. He quickly stuffed them in his pockets, not wanting to bring his anxiety to anyone's notice. The woman sat behind her secretary's desk as Harry entered the office. The Head Auror sat there, writing on a bit of parchment. Harry sat down and waited anxiously, wanting to know what the Auror had to say so that he could find his wife.

"Mr. Potter, first let me tell you how sorry I am that this is happening to you. Sometimes fame does affect a family in these ways, and we must use them to test our family bonds. We are doing everything we possibly can to find your wife, I am sure that you understand that matter extremely well. But I must explain to you that you cannot accuse the person you wish to. This woman is an upstanding citizen, so she had a crush on you back when you were younger, what schoolgirl didn't? My wife has even admitted to such a thing. I do not think that a law-abiding citizen would have done such a thing. You must understand this. There is no outstanding evidence, nothing to suggest at all…" The Aurors voice trailed off, and Harry stared at him astonished. The Auror leaned back in his chair, his graying black hair receding. His hazel eyes expressed sympathy, but Harry knew that he was brushing Harry off as another desperate husband searching for his wife by pointing the finger at unsuspecting people. Harry felt his whole stomach rise to his throat. He was one of the best Aurors in the business. He had solved crimes that people had sworn were unsolvable, now he was being brushed off! No one believed him, but his gut hadn't failed him yet. He was still the Boy Who Lived, wasn't he? He would prove he was right no matter what happened, it didn't matter. He stood up, not wanting to stand in this cluttered, small, dingy office for another moment. These were precious seconds being wasted on a person who didn't trust Harry to make a good decision. Harry slowly nodded, trying to take in everything that was happening in his brain.

"I understand perfectly, sir, please forgive me, I didn't mean any harm whatsoever." He turned and strode away; ready to get ready to find his wife. He knew who had taken her, now he just needed to prove it. He quickly ran to Eliza Muddle's desk. Eliza had always fancied him, he knew that. Now he needed to call in a favor. "Eliza, love, can you get me all the information you can on Sally-Anne Perks?"

"Of course, when do you need it Harry?" She asked, happy to accommodate. Obviously she hadn't heard the news on Ginny, she was unusually chipper. Come to think of it, Harry thought, maybe she had...

"An hour ago." She nodded, giving him a small wink, he smiled back, running back to his office and grabbing some files, sticking them in his dragon-skin briefcase.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron stood up from his desk worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ron, I am quite alright. You were right, I was over-reacting." Harry grabbed the briefcase. "I am going to stay with my kids until something comes up on Ginny's whereabouts."

"That's a way, mate, good thinking, I knew you were just worried. No one can blame you at all." Harry nodded, turning and rushing out of the room as quickly as he had come in. He walked out of the building, quickly Apparating back to the house. He eased open the door, trying not to be seen and walked quickly into Sirius's old office. He closed the door quietly. A pang of hurt hit his stomach as he saw Sirius's family tree on the wall. He shook his head, trying to ignore it. He shuffled through files, grabbing pieces of paper. He shoved them all into his briefcase, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible. He had to go see Sally before she left for work or did anything else. He quickly shut the briefcase, and papers fell of the desk, blowing across the room. "Bugger," He mumbled, not wanting to waste time. He left as silently as he came in, knowing he had to hurry to get to her house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I watched as my dad silently shut the door. I huddled underneath the banister of the staircase so that he wouldn't be able to see me unless he had looked extra carefully. My knees were beginning to wobble from staying down so long and I slowly stood up, feeling needles poke up and down my legs as I stretched out. I crept down the stairs, opening the office door. I shut it silently and started rifling through all the papers on the floor. The fragrance of books wafted through my nose. I loved that smell. I felt like I was safe when that smell was around me. A slip of paper caught my eye. It was a resume that Sally Perks had filled out. My dad had circled the address on it. I gasped. Was this who he thought did it? Could Malfoy's lawyer actually be the kidnapper? My father wouldn't be working on anything else at a time like this. I nodded my head, deciding that I was going to go to her house and look for any clues.

I looked up and jumped back, stifling a scream. Derrick leaned against the door frame, looking at me accusingly. I folded my arms, rolling my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked accusingly. He just shook his head.

"I want to know what you just found," He stated curtly.

"None of your concern, now if you will excuse me, I have to be somewhere." I tried to circumvent him, but he blocked the doorway with his arms. He flicked his wand and the paper flew into his hands. I tried to grab it, but he elbowed me away from it. "Give it back Derrick!"

"Why would you need information on Sally Perks?" he questioned.

"I don't know, my father had it in his briefcase, I found it on the floor, he must have upset it."

"Does your father think she had something to do with it?" I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"I believe so, why should that matter to you?"

Derrick got up into my face, looking me straight in the eye. "My father might be an evil man, but I am still flesh and blood to him. I still care. So if you intend to go looking for your mother, I intend to join you."

"No you won't," I snapped indignantly. He shook his head, smiling.

"Try and stop me." I shook my head, my red hair falling out of the loose bun I had it in.

"Fine, do you know a way we can get there, oh mighty Malfoy?" He gave me a sharp smirk.

"As a matter of fact, oh powerful Potter, I do."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ginny awoke to the sound of a low rumbling. Her head throbbed. She rolled her neck, feeling the tightness from sleeping in an upright position. She looked over at Malfoy who was already awake. He was watching her through the darkness. Ginny felt a chill go up and down her spine. She shook it off, feeling the baby kick. She gave a little smile at the comfort of having someone with her that she trusted, even if it was unborn. She looked around the cave. The low rumbling receded, and she felt another rumbling inside her stomach.

"I am so hungry," She said to no one in particular. Malfoy nodded, thinking she was speaking directly to him. She sat there, thinking of the vacation she had had with her family during the summer. She had been pregnant, but Harry had taken her to Romania for a family getaway. He had made sure she was always comfortable and they had take millions of pictures. She smiled at all the old memories. Tears started rolling down her face as she realized she might never see her children again.

"Are you all right?" Malfoy questioned, he almost sounded concerned to her.

"NO! I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! I AM STUCK HERE! WITH YOU! AND I CAN'T GET OUT, MY FAMILY MUST THINK I AM DEAD OR WORSE, AND...AND," A look of horror filled all of Ginny's face. Malfoy furrowed his brow in concern, "and my water just broke..."


	17. Births and Hurts

**Okay, new chapter, and there is good news that comes with this. There will probably only be 1 to 2 more chapters of this story, so if you want another story, or to vote on what I should do next, please go to and take my poll. OR just message me…well message me neways cause I heart it when people tell me if they like/hate my story…well not so much HATE as constructive criticism…yea**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is the grossest thing I have ever stepped foot in..." I hissed as I looked at the metal pole sitting in front of me. I was standing in a grimy, grungy vehicle with smelly polyester seats sitting in rows with stuffing falling out of it. People sat staggered throughout the place. The wheels clambered over bumps on the road and the smell made me gag, suffocating all the air around me.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Derrick questioned. I looked up at him, for the first time noticing how tall he was compared to me.

"I never needed to stand in a smelly thing that didn't know the meaning of a 'smooth ride'."

"Lily, it's a bus. Get over it. People ride them every day." I glared at him, looking out the window. The streets steamed and people walked around, not minding the noisy machine I was standing in.

"Do you ride this that often." At that moment, the bus jolted, and I felt myself losing balance, flying through the air. I should have grabbed the pole, like Derrick had, but I had to be smart and germ-aware. I felt myself being caught, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up into Derrick's eyes. He gave a lean smile. I shook off the feeling. "Thanks a bunch night in shining armor," I sneered. He lifted me upon onto my feet.

"No problem, always willing to help my favorite damsel in distress," He snapped right back. I closed my eyes and cringed as I grabbed on to the pole above me. I felt the germs seeping into my skins and almost considered holding onto his arm instead. He smiled at the expression on my face and I stuck my tongue out at him. The bus came to a jeering halt and I let out a breath as fresh air swooshed in. "Lily, this is our stop."

"Oh thank god!" I sighed. I ran down the steps, onto the sidewalk of downtown London. I looked around at all the Muggles rushing through the city, riding in their taxis and walking down sidewalks. It was so much to take in. The city was so big; there were so many horns and people yelling on their mobiles. I had talked on one once, but didn't' understand the appeal. Derrick grabbed my hand, and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I shook it off, weaving in and out of the crowds with Derrick as he led me down the street. He sped off to the right, and I almost lost my footing.

"Careful, princess," he murmured under his breath sarcastically.

"You're hilarious!" I bantered back to him. He laughed, stopping in front of a nice looking building. I looked over at it. "This is where she lives?"

"Yep," Derrick gave a wary glance at the doorman

"Why the Muggle building? Wouldn't it be easier to live in the Wizard parts? Why bother with converting her wages to pounds?"

"Well, it's conspicuous, plus probably she prefers the time away from her kind."

" i _Her people_ /i , what doesn't make us i _your /i _people?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just; sometimes it's easier not to be judged. I mean, I love wizards, but when I grew up with my grandparents in the Muggle world—"

"You grew up in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah, my Muggle-hating grandpa fell in love with a Muggle, so I grew up in London away from the wizards. It was nice, people didn't judge as much."

"No, but if you had to ride on one of i _those /i _every day, I'd rather deal with the judgment." Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go in." I smiled shyly at the doorman who watched us with speculating eyes. I slid pat him, Derrick following close behind. "She lives on the top floor."

"Less noticeable if you're casting spells," I nodded, heading for the stairs.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I am going upstairs."

"Twenty-four floors up? Let's take the elevator." He walked over to two doors and pressed a button. I walked up cautiously, jumping back as the doors slid sideways.

"What does that _do?_"

"Takes us up and down." He walks in, and I followed slowly. They slid shut, and I took a deep breath in. I felt my face start to flush, and my breathing got sharper. I closed my eyes, even though I know Derrick was looking at me.

"Are you...claustrophobic?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. I looked over at him, glaring. "I am _fine_."

"Yea, you look fine." The doors opened and I bolted out, taking in the air. "Yep, you're _fine." _I slapped him with the back of my hand, walking to my right. "Other way, Lily." I turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." I said sharply. We walked down the hall to the right door, and I rested my head on the door. "No one's there," I took out my wand. "Alohomora."

"Wow, you know your stuff."

"My aunt is Professor Weasley." He nodded. We walked inside, and I looked around. "You start in the living room; I will start in the study. I walked into the study and began to rifle around. There was nothing truly of help. Files on her clients and letters sprawled around.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was a file with a picture peaking out. I lifted it up, and looked at a teenage girl giving a grimace that was facing me. She had greasy hair that was frizzed all around her. Her eyes shone behind thick glasses, and she waved half-heartedly at the camera. This truly wasn't what I noticed, however. It was the two people leaning against the pillar in the background. It was my parents in my father's sixth year. They were smiling, looking into each other's eyes. I smiled faintly, and a jolt came through my stomach. I ran my finger against the edge of my mother's face and let out a sigh. I picked up the file, and tons of photos spilled out onto the floor. There were pictures of my father, of Malfoy, of the girl spread out across the floor. I looked down in horror. The pictures ranged in years. Some were of their years at Hogwarts, some from the beginning of their adult lives, some from the trial.

"She's sick," I whispered under my breath. This was beyond obsession. I flipped a picture over, and looked at the inscription on the back. i _THEY'LL PAY_ /i . "Derrick! Derrick!" He came running in, looking at me. I held up the picture, letting him look at it. "It's written on the backs of all of them, over and over again. It's like she has this big vendetta or something."

"Look what I found." I grabbed what he was holding, looking at it closely.

"What is this?" He smiled at me.

"It's a ticket to the tube."

"So?"

"It's an underground train."

"Why does that mean anything?"

"You have to think, Lily. What would someone who can Apparate wherever she like buy a tube ticket?" I looked up at him, smiling.

"You are my new hero."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The baby's coming," Ginny cried out, her voice rising in panic. The ropes binding her unraveled around her She slid to the floor, trying to calm herself. "I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to do this? I need help. I need Harry!"

"Ginny, keep breathing, you need to concentrate. In...out...in...out. Keep that up."

"Something isn't right Malfoy! Something isn't right! I can…OH MY GOD!" She screamed in sudden pain, throwing her head back. She leaned against the chair behind her, looking at the dank, dark cave surrounding her. This was where she was going to birth her child. She looked up at Malfoy, and he looked down at her, his eyes worried. She saw something she had never seen before. She saw a flicker of ...compassion, and she almost believed she saw love.

"I will be down in a minute." He started to lean against the ropes, pushing out against them. He kept pushing, and soon the ropes started to bloody. Ginny looked over at him in terror, trying to keep up with her breathing.

"Malfoy! It's coming quickly." He screamed out loud. Soon the binds unwound, and he was on the floor, looking at Ginny with worried eyes.

"Ginny, I am really sorry, but I have to get into your knickers." Ginny eyes got large, but she looked at him carefully. She slowly nodded, and he slowly got her into position. "Ginny, the baby isn't coming out the right way. We are going to have to turn it."

"Turn the baby. It isn't safe! You might hurt the baby!" She looked at him with fear, and he looked at her with understanding and care.

"We don't have a choice here, it's ready to come and you need to do it. Ginny, look at me. You can't push until I get it turned. I can't do that until you trust me. I mean, complete trust. The kind of trust I don't deserve from you. Can you give me that trust?" Ginny looked up at him, and let her whole body calm itself for a moment.

"Yes. Malfoy, do it." She raised her eyes up, not wanting to look at what was happening. Tears streaked down her face, and she gripped the dirt around her, trying to find something that she could hold onto to at this point in time.

"Ginny. I got it. Now you have to push." She let out a scream as she wailed out loud, feeling relief, as she knew it was okay. "I see a face. It's coming. IT'S coming!" She pushed again, screaming as loud as she could. She heard Malfoy yelp with joy and heard a sudden, soft cry. She felt a rush of emotion as more tears fell. Malfoy placed the baby in her arms, using her pants that had been cast aside to clean it off. "You have a new baby boy." She looked down at him, smiling and laughing out loud. She looked over at Malfoy who stared in wonder at the baby.

"He's okay," She looked down at the baby. "You're okay. Oh, you don't know how scared I was. I thought you weren't gonna live for a second there. I love you so much." She looked up, smiling at Malfoy. "Thank you Draco. Thank you so much."

"He deserved to be born. He is going to be amazing." Ginny glanced down, and gasped as she saw blood streaking Malfoy's shirt. "Draco, is that my blood or yours."

He looked down, forcing a smile, "I believe that it's my blood."

"Are you okay?"

"Ginny, don't worry. You need to calm down. Lay back and get some rest, we are no longer tied up." Ginny looked at him worriedly, but she looked down at her healthy son. She looked up at Malfoy.

"Could you um, turn away? I have to try to feed him." Malfoy nodded, standing up and walking over to the wall and leaning against it. He sank to the floor, closing his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked down the steps, feeling a cold air float up against my skin. Derrick threw me his leather jacket, and I begrudgingly took it, feeling the warm leather as I slid it across my arms. "Thank you," I said softly.

"Any time." We walked across the floor, and he placed her card on the scanner.

"Where do we go? Where could she hide two people?"

"Our best bet would be to go in the tunnels. They have walkways we can get into. And…" He paused and nudged me. There was red tape against one of the tunnel walls, and it claimed that the it was out of order. I looked over at him, giving him a smile as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the tunnel.

"It's official, you truly are my hero."


	18. Final Chapter

Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she smiled as she looked at the slumbering baby in her arms. He already had dark hair fringing his scalp. Slowly, she ran her finger against his face, feeling the soft buttery skin. She sighed, looking at the beautiful baby. She looked up to see how Malfoy was, and gasped. He lay against the wall, a sheen of sweat over his entire body. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was heavy, as if his lungs weren't working properly.

"Draco? Are you all right?" She questioned, panic seeping into her.

His eyes fluttered open, the irises glassy. He let out a weak laugh. "Don't worry about me. Worry about naming your little boy."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny did a half crawl over to him, holding the baby carefully in her arms. She slowly lifted up his shirt and cringed as she saw thick purple gashes streaking his stomach. "What happened?"

Malfoy groaned as he looked down, "I think she bloody poisoned the ropes so if we tried to escape it would knock us out. I just wouldn't stop." Ginny lightly touched one of the wounds and he bit his lip in pain, holding back a scream. Ginny winced, feeling her stomach churn.

"This is all my fault. Draco, I am so sorry."

"This was not your fault. It was hers, all hers." Draco reached and held Ginny's hand in his own. He brought it up to his face, stroking her skin against his.

"I have to do something. Let me help you, bandage the wound. Anything," she looked around for a scrap of clothing or water that she could use. She felt as if he was fading, and she couldn't do one thing to help him.

"Ginny...before, when I talked about loving you...I was serious you know. I believe I was in love with you. I believe I am in love with you. You have to remember that, all right?" A tear fell off his face and Ginny felt her stomach lurch. "You don't have to say it back," he whispered. He looked up at her, honesty in his eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Draco, you aren't going to die."

"Ginny, I need to tell my you'll remember"

"I will, all right. I promise I will never forget," she murmured. He nodded, resting his head against the stone wall that was behind him. His eyes fluttered open a few moments later.

"I just remembered something. Will you tell my son I loved him? I barely knew him, but tell him that I loved him and that he shouldn't end up like me. That he should learn to be good. I'm afraid to say evil is in my family."

"Draco, don't act like you are dying. I am going to get us out of here." She slowly lowered the baby into his arms. "Hold my son, and I am going to try anything." She ran over to the wall that held the opening, beating her fists against it. She felt desperate knowing Malfoy was fading. "HELP US!! HELP ME!! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! MY NAME IS GINNY POTTER! I NEED SOMEONE!! I NEED SOMEONE!!" She could here her baby's cries behind her, but she just kept screaming. Maybe his cries would help. She kept screaming for another minute, than laid her head against the stone. She had thought she heard another scream somewhere...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I followed Derrick down the dark tunnel, there was a peculiar smell, and I heard squeaks all around me. My blood curdled as I thought of my mother down here, pregnant and with Draco Malfoy. I stumbled a little, squinting my eyes at our low wand light. "What is that squeaking noise?" I asked, listening as it continued incessantly.

"Rats," Derrick stated, shivering a little from the wind coming through the tunnel. I felt a little guilty taking away his coat, but not guilty enough to give it back. I fumbled with the ends of the sleeves, feeling the spots that had been frayed by use. The smell was comforting; leather mixed with him traipsed through it. I that thought I shook my head, laughing a little at the random thought. 

"How will we know where they are?" I asked, scanning the walls for signs of a doorway of some kind. "I mean, Sally couldn't have just _known_ where it was...she would have needed to leave a marker." Derrick sighed, we had come to a sort of platform that seemed to be a place to perform some sort of power to the train. There were levers all along it. He sat on the stone floor.

"We need to rest and think of what to do." I sat with him, squeezing his jacket around me, trying to keep warm. 

"How far would she have put it?"

"Well, she wouldn't want to go too far, but then again"

"She would want a place where they couldn't be heard. Far enough where the trains would distract anyone working on the track."

I thought with him, "Also, she wouldn't have put up shield charms, she's to smug to thing anyone's suspected her. She is insane, so they are probably tied up. Our best bet is to keep going and look for sign of the walls changing. We also...why do you keep playing with my foot?" I questioned, annoyed.

"Lily, I am _not _playing with your foot." I looked down to prove my point in time to see an oversized rat on top of my foot, playing with the laces. I screamed, startled, and thrust my foot through the air, watching the rat fly." Derrick snorted a little, pressing his lips together so he wouldn't laugh anymore. A shiver ran up and down my spine and I felt a quick jolt like lightning.

"Lilyum" he seemed flabbergasted. "Iuhthink we should move on." I nodded standing up. He stood with me and suddenly I realized I was holding his hand. I gave a little laugh, looking up at him. He bit his lip a little, obviously uncertain what to do next. I was about to let go, but the prospect suddenly made me feel lonely and scared. So instead I continued on, holding his hand in my own. We walked on, and soon I began to her something. I stopped, listening more closely. "Lily, what is it?"

A smile broke across my face and suddenly I was running, shouting down the tunnel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry burst down the door of Sally Perk's house, his wand pointed and prepared for anything. He trusted his instincts, knowing he was not wrong. He walked through her sitting room, looking at the cat that stared at him imploringly. He walked past it, looking through the rooms as he passed. He glanced into a study to his left, but first slipped into her bedroom. It was dark, but as he lit his wand, he was taken aback. Lining every single wall were pictures. Pictures that blinked at him, smiling and waving. One caught his eye. He walked over. It was of him, shortly after Voldemort had fallen. He was holding Ginny in his lap and she was showing off her new engagement ring. Except, instead of Ginny, Sally had replaced her picture over it. Harry went to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. She had taken this from Ron, Harry remembered Ron taking the picture. He looked around. Many were of him and Ginny/Sally. Others were of Malfoy with his wife/Sally. Even more had Ginny and Malfoy's wife's faces scratched out. One was of Ginny and Harry on their wedding day, where she had distinctly made a picture of her in a completely different wedding dress and taped it where Ginny had been. He felt his whole body churn in hatred. He turned on his heels and went into the study. Pictures were spilling out of a file some were turned over revealing the words_ They'll pay _scrawled across the back of each photo. He shook his head. Why was the file on the floor?

Suddenly a realization struck him. Most of the pictures on top were of him and Ginny, almost like someone had _gathered_ them to examine them. Someone had been here before him. He looked around for any sign. There was nothing. They probably took anything that hinted to where Ginny was. He sighed, shaking his head and walking out of the apartment, furious. He Apparated back to Grimmauld place, needing a hot drink. He opened the door, looking at the dank room around him. He heard sobbing somewhere. Fear clutched him and he ran into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair, her face in a towel. He ran up to her.

"IS IT GINNY!" she looked up at him, shaking her head.

"L-l-Lily and D-D-D-Derrick," she gasped for air, "We've s-s-se-searched high and low-w-w. We c-ca-can't seem to find them." She sucked in air. Realization flooded over him.

"Lily wanted to help. Bloody Hell! She went to Sally Perks apartment." This did not comfort Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, Molly. She is fine. She has Derrick. He knows his way around the Muggle world. They are smart and there was no sign of struggle. I know she is just looking for Ginny. They will be back soon." Mrs. Weasley sniffed a little, trying to calm down. Harry rubbed his eyes, wondering where they could have possibly gone. There wasn't much he could do, however. Whatever had made them leave Sally's was still with them. All he could do was wait for Ron to send him something.   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom! MOM!" Ginny heard the faint sound reverberating through the rock and a smile broke across her face.

"LILY! LILY DARLING WE'RE IN HERE! LILY I NEED YOU TO HEAR ME!!" Ginny beat her fists against the stone, glancing back at where Malfoy and the baby lie. She leaned her head against the stone and felt a low vibration. Her daughter was beating on the wall.

"MOM! MOM YOU HAVE TO STAND BACK!"

Ginny ran over to where Malfoy was lying, shielding him and the baby with her body. Malfoy looked up at her and smiled. Slowly he reached up for her hand and took it in his own. It was the first time she had seen a real smile cross his lips.

Slowly, as if it gave him great peace, he breathed, "I love you," and then his hand grew lank. She heard a loud noise and felt the earth shake as rocks flew all around her. She looked down at the man holding her baby boy, the man who had saved the baby's life. It was right he died with the baby in his arms.

She turned and looked at her daughter in the entrance. Lily's hair was wind blown and scattered around her head. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and her face was extremely pale against the light coming from the wand of the boy standing next to her. Lily's green eyes shone with concern, and she ran over, hugging her mother tightly. Ginny held her close, feeling the warm leather against her body. She had just begun to realize that she was crying. She relaxed her grip on Lily, looking into her daughter's tear stained face. Slowly, she looked down at the baby.

"Draco...he saved me. He saved the baby. And now, he's gone." She looked up at the boy as he slowly walked over to where Malfoy lay, looking down at the body. There was something gin his eyes that showed a great pain. She smiled a little. "You were his son, weren't you?" He looked up at her, nodding slowly, as if he should be ashamed. She just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He wanted you to know he loved you very much. It was one of his dying wishes." He looked down at his father, and she saw a single tear roll down his cheek. Lily grabbed his hand comfortingly, and Ginny took pride in her daughter reaching out to him. Ginny stooped down and picked up the baby, rocking him in her arms.

"Mum, I believe we should leave soon. Take my wand, you can move the body better than I can."

"Why move the body at all?" 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I spun around, looking at Sally Perks as she entered the cave through the passage I had made. She smiled evilly at us.

"You're daughter thinks she's bright there, Mrs. Potter. You all think you're so bright, but you never once suspected me of foul play. I was always the forgotten one. Malfoy never paid any attention to me. He could care less. LOOK WHERE HE IS NOW!" Derrick stepped forward in anger, but I held him back, holding his hand tightly. "His son seems to be just like him. Always after the pretty girl, never once looking at the brilliant girl who worshiped him. AND HARRY! Oh, Harry Potter could never like a girl like me. Not when he had the beautiful Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley at his disposal. Well he'll pay when his wife and two children are dead, won't he." I felt my insides swirl. She looked at me, aiming her wand at my chest and looking at me through slit eyes.

"I believe I will kill you first, you seem like you would be worth it." She flicked her wand and suddenly both Derrick's and my wands seemed to flit away. I felt Derrick's pulse throbbing next to mine, and my mother's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, contemplating if I was going to die. For a brief moment the pain crossed my mind, but I was more worried about the two I left to be killed in my wake. Sally was looking at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Take me instead." My mother was not hysterical, she held her baby in her arms as she looked at Sally. "Please don't kill them. They are just children. They never did anything to you. Take me and let them go."

"Silly woman. They have to die." My mum stepped in front of me, handing me the baby, She spread her arms out, covering the three of us behind her. Sally just shook her head. I felt Derrick drop my hand and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. I wanted to get in front of my mother, but I was holding her new child in my arms. "Fine, you first then. Avada"

"Expelliramus!" A voice echoed through the room and Sally's whole body flew across the room, hitting the stones on the other side. My eyes flung open and I saw Derrick on the floor, holding his wand tightly. He had jumped when my mother had covered him, Sally hadn't seen him. My mother didn't waste a moment. She ran over to where Sally's wand lay and picked it up. She murmured and silver rope wrapped itself around Sally. Derrick handed me my wand and smiled a little bit at me. "Wingardium Leviosa." He stated, lifting his father's body into the air.

Mum flicked her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A mustang spread through the air, galloping off. "It will tell your father where we are. We need to get out of here before she starts a struggle." Mum flicked her wand and Sally was in the air. She led the way out of the tunnel, not even asking where to turn. I followed with the baby and Derrick took up the end, carrying his father's body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat in a small chair, looking at the great casket as it was lowered into the ground." My black dress itched, but I refrained out of respect for the Malfoy's. Mum and Dad sat next to me, holding hands solemnly. I knew Dad was struggling with being here. Mum refused to not come, however, taking me along. Al had been left with the twins and baby Drake. That had been Mum's idea as well, saying that it was the least we could do. I couldn't understand what happened in that cave, and Mum refused to talk about it. However, she had gained a new respect for Draco Malfoy as of late, and now I was watching as Derrick said goodbye to the father he never truly knew. Tomorrow we would be back at Hogwarts, and I felt my heart flutter at the thought of seeing Vincent again. The funeral ended, and I stood up, heading over to where Derrick stood, overlooking the grave. He didn't seem to notice my arrival. I looked over the lake where we stood, watching it reflect the Malfoy Manor in the distance. It was odd to be here, knowing this was where I was born. I closed my eyes and imagined my birth, the first birth that Malfoy had ever done to my mum, but not his last. I suddenly felt a hand enveloping mine, and just gave a little smile to let Derrick know it was okay. Sooner or later things would go back to normal, me hating him and him trying to win my favor. We both knew it, but right now, I was his only friend around him. We had bonded in a strange way. Not enough to make us friends, but enough to make us feel it. I sighed as a breeze lifted our hair. "Tomorrow I will give you your jacket back," I murmured, breaking the unending silence. He gave a faint smile. "Keep it. You liked it, I could tell. Just don't tell Vincent you got it from me. He would be extremely jealous." I was about to protest, but decided against it. It was like a parting gift. A parting of our brief alliance. Of our brief friendship. Cause nothing like this ever lasted...

THE END!

Well…until year two comes out!!!


End file.
